To Find The Strength To Hope
by Atlantida
Summary: After years of being told he was a useless squib, Harry Potter believed and became that. Now he is thirteen and is redoing for the third time his First Year. Will he become the great wizard he was supposed to be on time? Will he ever? WBL story.
1. Chapter 1

WrongBoyWhoLived story. After years of being told he was a useless squib… Harry Potter believed it and became that. Now he is thirteen and is redoing for the third time his First Year. Will he become the great wizard he was supposed to be on time? Will he ever?

Okay, I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters in it. J.K Rowling does. This story is purely for fun.

Warning: bad grammar possible as English isn't my native language.

There was only darkness in his world, even on midday or in the brightest day. It has been like that as far as he could remember. Sure, there were colors or other proofs that no, he wasn't blind but it was as if a veil was obscuring the world around him. No, Harry Potter only knew darkness and he was used to it. He was no one after all. Nathan Potter, his twin in the other hand… Nathan was the Wizarding World's Savior, the one who destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while he was being his pitiful self crying in the corner. He wished he could be as strong as his twin, as smart, as brave…he wanted to be everything his twin represented in fact. But Harry knew his place; his parents were kind enough to remind him that every time they met. He was the first born they wished they never had, the useless mouth they were kindling enough to feed. His parents and his twin were taking care of someone as pitiful as him and Harry knew deep down that it would have been far better for them that he was never born or that they disowned him or placed him in an orphanage. He would have perfectly understood. Even he wanted himself to have never existed. He was a burden to that perfect and loving family. Harry loved them so much that there wasn't a single second when he wasn't disgusted of himself for being unable to make them proud. If only he was like Nathan…

But Harry wasn't. He wasn't the daring Griffindor with a lot of friends. Harry James Potter was a useless squib in Huffelpuff. Hell, he didn't know how he managed to enter Hogwarts. Dumbledore, he remembered. Dumbledore probably made an exception for him to avoid a scandal. No one should know the Potters had a squib. The Potters didn't deserve such a shame.

Not that it worked mind you. He should have known he couldn't fool anyone in the best school in the world. He was a squib with a wand his brother was kind enough to give him. A wand that should have belonged to another one. He was a squib. There was no way he could levitate a feather if he had no magic after all. His housemates tried to help him at first but even they gave up after a while. Cedric Diggory was the last to try. He couldn't cast a spell and Potions…it was better if he didn't mention that. Snape's harsh words and humiliations brought him tears every single time. Neville Longbottom had nothing to complain compared to him. The only class where he was passable was Herbology and even there he was deadlast. History was good, he tried to smile.

Being at Potter Manor was bad but being at Hogwarts was hell. Last year he had been the first person ever to redo his First Year. He could remember everyone's laughs and the shame he had felt when he realized how _pathetic_ he was. He had classes with younger wizards and like last time he didn't manage to fool a single teacher.

And now he had to tell his parents that he was going to redo his First Year for the _third_ time.

"D…D…Dad?" Harry shuttered. James Potter closed the _Daily Prophet_ and threw a look at him. "I…I…h…I…have…somet…someth…." Harry's hands were now wet. He wished he wasn't a stammer for the billionth time. His father was now annoyed and he haven't even told him the new. "somet…ing….to ..t…tell…you."

"Good grief." James mumbled. "Go to the point, I don't have all day! Honestly, why is my first son a useless shuttering moronic squib?"

Ouch. There was no way he could finish his sentence now. Or even begin it. He fought his tears and tried nonetheless. "I…I…f…f…I failed…m…m…my t…t…tes….test. I w…"

"Dad!" a voice shouted. "Hurry or we won't be able to flee before lunch!"

Harry didn't know if he should be glad that Nathan was here and stopped this torture or terrified at the thought that he would be the one to break the new to their father.

"Of course Nathan." James' voice radically changed and became kinder. "_Harry_" he spat the word as if it was an insult "was trying to tell me something though"

"Then he wouldn't have finished before next year." Nathan added. "Did you know Dad that he has to redo his First Year _again_?"

"What?" James shouted before turning beet red. "You are still unable to pass? Merlin! What did I do to deserve such a…such a…_squib_. Was it the price to pay to have Nathan? You!" he roared to Harry. "Why can't you take example from your twin for fuck sake? He was fighting You-Know-Who for the third times AND slayed a bloody basilisk while _you_" he pointed his finger to a crying and shivering Harry "were still unable to cast a levitation spell at twelve or even finish a single sentence! What the heck is wrong with you? Do you realize what position you put your mother and I through? I have enough! This time you won't go back! With a bit of chance everyone will forget you even exist"

The thought alone was relieving in a way. He hasn't his place there. If Harry could he would even leave the Wizarding World and run to the Muggle one like most squibs. With a bit of luck he would even manage to have a half decent job and…

"Don't Dad." Nathan tried to reason his father interrupting his twin's dark thoughts at the same time. "I'm sure that maybe one day…"

"You are really too good Nathan." James' voice suddenly softened. "Fine. Well Boy! What do you have to say to your twin?"

"Th…th…thank…y…you."

"You're welcome" Nathan lightly said before leaving back outside. The two others never saw his smirk.

"Leave my sight." James tiredly said. "I don't want to see your face during the whole holidays. I will try to tell the new to Lily." Harry's throat's tightened. His so smart mother would cry like last time and his disgust at himself deepened even more. "Why me?" James whispered. "First Wormtail escaping Azkaban and now _that_…"

Harry ran to his room and immediately closed his door before bursting to tears. He was good for nothing, unable to fly, to prank anyone or even do magic. He was no one, hell he wasn't even sure someone like him should exist. Everyone has a quality, a talent or a friend. He had none of that. He was even too cowardly to end his pitiful life.

There was only darkness in Harry Potter's world. But sometimes he wished someone, _anyone_ would be blind enough to never see how disgusting he was.

A/N: Alright. This is my very first fic so please REWIEW! Tell me if you like it…or not.


	2. Chapter 2

First I wanted to thank M-Pensiever and elemental munchies for their reviews. I don't intend to stop the story even if I have to admit I am going to have trouble updating it past September. Anyway I hope I will add others chapters before.

Anyway! It's now time for reading!

When Harry woke up it was already eleven o'clock. He difficultly got up and cursed under his breath: he had missed breakfast and he was sure his parents were already gone. Moreover he had the suspicion that Nathan was now to the Burrow playing Quidditch with Ron and the twins. In other words he was alone at Potter Manor. Harry hated being alone. He didn't know why because he had been left there for weeks when he was younger countless times but he still wasn't used to it. The place was too big for a single being, he tried to reason. Potter Manor was as big as Hogwarts after all but he couldn't stop thinking that he was just being his pathetic self. Every Potter was supposed to love this place after all. His father was spending lots of money to keep every single room there inhabitable and he was there preferring the Burrow over Potter Manor. The Burrow who even had trouble standing. Had he not been dark-haired, Harry would have thought he was a Weasley.

Sometimes he wished he wasn't Harry Potter. The Potters would have been far better without him. He was convinced of that. Even before thy discovered he was a squib he had had that thought. Nathan was bright, brave, funny and kind, he was their Savior, his father had been a famous Quidditch player who lead his team to win the Quidditch World Cup before becoming an excellent Auror and it was said that he would lead the Department soon and his mother was an Unspeakable who created several potions for St Mungot. Thanks to her work hundreds lives have been saved. And what did he do? Nothing. He could do nothing but look at them with love and respect and listen to their latest exploits. Nathan had saved school and slayed a _basilisk_! How could he compete with that? He who didn't have a drop of magic in his blood?

He shook his head and tried to chase that thought. He left his room and tried to find a distraction. He walked aimlessly in the red and golden corridor a few minutes before reaching his twin's second room. Harry then hesitated. He knew that it was where Nathan used to place his old toys when he was younger and was certain that he would find something interesting. But it was Nathan's room and he wasn't allowed to enter. In fact there were few rooms where Harry was allowed to go: his bedroom, the bathroom, the huge living room, the dining room and the kitchen. It was Nathan's room so he should respect his twin's secrets.

C'mon, the treacherous voice in his head whispered. You will just take a look. There are only toys and gifts he received. When was the last time he went there? No one will see the difference.

And for the first time he listened to it. His shaking hand touched the doorknob and opened the door. The room was twice his bedroom's size and was full of toys and barely opened gifts. In fact he even had trouble walking without stepping on something. It reminded him a bit of that toy shop he went with Nathan and his mum when he was four. Nathan wanted some muggle action figurine and they went there as another late Chritmas gifts. Harry could vividly remember his awe when he saw so many toys in sight. He had even found a wonderfully soft teddy bear with a big red ribbon on it. During the whole hour when they stayed looking for Nathan's gift he had played with it. He even named it Pookie. Nathan sadly didn't find what he wanted and cried until the shelves shook and everything fell letting them see toys Nathan immediately liked. When Lily paid Nathan's twentieth present she told him that he had no need for a teddy bear as the Dursleys gave Dudley's own plushy a year ago. Before Harry could tell her that the brown elephant had always smelled funny they were gone and Pookie stayed in the shop.

Now that he thought of it he could see the mentioned toys. They were still in their respective box and Harry wondered if Nathan had really played with half his gifts. Well, he shrugged; half were from fans who felt obliged to give him something for his birthday. Harry in the other hand only received a gift from his parents and sometimes from the Dursleys. When young Harry didn't want it anymore he would give it to her mother who would give it to some sick child from St Mungot. The huge smile from her was always worthwhile.

He accidently stepped on something. Harry looked down and saw it was an old Game Boy. He remembered it perfectly. Nathan just loved the game and never allowed him to even touch it. Harry had always dreamt to play it.

Just do it, the voice was back. No one will know. Nathan always plays with yours birthday presents, why can't you do the same?

It was crazy, Harry thought. It wasn't his. Yet against his better judgment he switched it on and played Mario Bros the whole day.

When nightfall came he discreetly left the room and went back to his room. He tried to ignore his growling stomach and was about to go to sleep.

"Harry?" Lily knocked the door. "You will be late for dinner." Harry paused. He had been sure they wouldn't want him. James had been clear last time. "Harry, we are all waiting for you."

Harry blinked when his mother entered his room. It was the first time she did that. Lily smiled sweetly at him, her eyes half closed. Merlin, Harry heart tightened, he didn't remember the last time she did just that for no reason. She was after all busy and she was always taken when he wanted to talk to her. And even then she was close to tears or had a reproachful look. Sometimes she was barely hiding her shame when she was presenting him to some important person. Harry would have done anything to see her smiling at him like that. She had the same pure smile when she was visiting young sick children. She truly was an angel in those moments and young Harry used to envy those strangers. He just nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Good," Lily cheerfully said. Harry followed her to the dining room without a word. "I made treacle tart today." She lightly said. "It's your favorite, right?"

"Y…Yeah."

"Excellent! I didn't have time to make pasta sadly. You're not mad, are you?" She turned to him.

"No! It's…" He tried to find his words. "Th…thanks. It means…a lot."

Turned out she baked a pizza. Either way it was delicious. Harry eyed at James. The man seemed lost in his thoughts and he wondered why.

"Mum," Nathan began during dessert, "did I tell you that thanks to my actions Griffindor won the House Cup?"

"Really?" Lily brightened and smiled. "That's wonderful Sweety. Wow, you grow up so much! You are turning into a fine and gorgeous man!"

He did grow up, Harry thought while eating his tart. Nathan now was 63 inches and his flaming red hair was now reaching his shoulders. Someone wanted to imitate Godric Griffindor apparently. He smiled. He had even more freckles than last years and he had lost most of his baby fat. His hazel like eyes were full of mischief and his famous scar was ostentatiously showed on the back of his wand hand. Everyone was saying it was an equal symbol but to Harry it looked like two lines. What was interesting was that the scar was as red as the day it was created. She was right, Harry thought. He was becoming an attractive man…unlike him. He was only 61 inches with messy short black hair, his skin was too pale and his lightning bolt scar on his forehead was hideous. His lips were too red to his taste and he was way too skinny. The only thing he like were his emerald eyes he got from his mother. It was too bad that his glasses were hiding them.

"And Harry has to redo his First Year." Harry cringed while Nathan hid a small smirk. Everything had been wonderful. Why did he have to ruin the mood?

"I know Nathan. James told me." Lily's smile lessened but didn't disappear. "So? Harry isn't as gifted as you but I'm sure he is doing his best, right Harry?"

When she turned to him, Harry still didn't know what to say. He was still shocked at her reaction. Last time she couldn't stop crying after all. "I am." He managed to say. It was the truth after all. He was trying even if he knew he couldn't do it.

"Good then." Lily turned back her attention to a now gapping Nathan. "What is important is to do your best. Harry isn't as bright as you or as gifted, he can't do much but he is trying to do his best with what nature gave him. It's all that matters."

"Do your best. James grumbled. "Voldemort wasn't defeated because Nathan did his best. Countless wizards far more skilled than the brat were doing their best and that wasn't enough."

"James…"

"What Lily? It's the truth! Do your best, what a joke! That's what we say to the sore losers. Do you know what I was saying to those Chasers when they were telling me "We did our best"? Get out! If this is your best then you have no place in the pitch!"

"James, it's different…"

"It isn't!" James stubbornly said. "If his best is that then it is better that he just stops trying! This is pathetic! How am I going to say to Kingsley that my firstborn is a useless squib? Do you know what I think?" He murderously looked at Harry. The young Huffelpuff didn't want to hear the rest. "I think that Dumbledore is right: the only thing he is good at is…"

"I FORBID YOU TO SAY IT!" Lily screamed.

To his surprise James obeyed and placed his hand on his mouth, shocked. Apparently he hadn't expected that slip of tongue. Lily now seemed closed to tears and ran to the kitchen. James followed her soon. The two brothers incredulously looked at each other. They had never seen them like that.

"I guess dinner is over." Nathan got up and whispered. "Good night."

When Nathan left Harry got up and decided to listen to his parents. Somehow it was concerning him. He knew he shouldn't but when he had looked at his mother he had known something was definitely wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when he realized they hadn't used a Silencing Charm.

"James." Lily whispered and Harry could literally hear her crying. "Surely you are not considering it?"

"Wake up Lily, we have no choice!" James angrily whispered. "It is already done anyway. Trust me it is far better that way."

"B...But it's our son!"

"Not for me." James icily said and Harry felt as if someone has just punched him. "Let's face it Lily, he is good for nothing. He is stupid, a coward and a squib who can't even pass as a muggle. He has no talent and will always been a burden. Why are you even bothering spending time with him? I refuse to play your game!"

It was the truth. Harry knew it was the truth but hearing it from his own father hurt so much he lost his breath.

"But James…it may be the last time we…Silencio!" And then there was silence. Harry would have cursed under his breath if his father's words weren't still on his mind. A single tear escaped his eyes.

When Harry finally got to bed he tossed and turned but couldn't find sleep.

Why were they acting like that? What was Lily meaning by "it may be the last time"? What the fuck was going on?

TBC

So the chapter ends with already some questions. Next time we go back to Hogwarts.

Now…please review to give me your impressions.


	3. Chapter 3

First I wanted to thank you from your reviews and appreciate you honesty. I just want to say that this Harry is weak _for now_. He won't become the next Merlin or godlike in only two chapters but he has his own strength even if he can't see it yet. We have so far only see things from his POV. Do not forget that this Harry has heard as far as he can remember that he was a useless squib and that his parents were saints and that he has rarely heard otherwise. I don't really think that a lot of children will think on their own that they are wrong and I believe that a part of them will start to believe adults. Dogsby called it a Stockholm syndrome and this close to the truth. I would just have used "brainwashing". He will have troubles changing his opinions about his family but I suppose you have already guessed it.

Finally…I am just a newbie at writing fics and I know that some chapters won't be as good as others. I just hope that you will be able to understand that and kindly point my mistakes (or tell me that it was good ) so that I can progress. So I encourage you to review.

Enough with talking. It's reading time!

Why did they have to take the Hogwarts Express from King Cross? If there was one thing Harry has never understood it was that one. Sure he could understand that Londoners would find it easy but for the Potters who were in Scotland and according to Dumbledore only a dozen miles away from Hogwarts it was ridiculous. Thankfully there were wizards so they just had to apparate but Harry suspected Muggleborns didn't have Portkeys and had to go there by themselves. Now that he was thinking of it a lot of things weren't logical with the Wizarding World. Why a train in the first place? Purebloods couldn't have allowed that.

Harry sighed. There was no one yet. Lily and James had decided to avoid fans. It was strange the relationship the two adults had with them. Sometimes they were calling journalists and sometimes he was almost sure they hated them with passion. Well, he shrugged, he had never understood this craziness with Nathan. Sure he was great, brave and all but he would never tattoo his brother's face on his torso and show it to Nathan while screaming "I love you" or "an autograph". It was way too creepy. He shuddered when he remembered that incident. He was thankful his mother was allowing him to go to Diagon Alley alone because seeing such display of madness once was more than enough for him.

Harry finally entered the last compartment of the train –the best in his opinion because he would have some calm there and realized he wasn't the first with that idea. It was strange that an adult was taking the train though. The man had brown hair even if some were becoming gray and was wearing old and used clothes. He didn't know why but Harry was sure he had met him in the past. Sadly he couldn't remember when. The man who was about to fall asleep suddenly opened his eyes and Harry faced definitely familiar amber eyes.

"Hello." Harry tried. "Have…have we met before?"

"Good evening Harry." The man smiled. "I'm slightly hurt you can't remember me. Then again you were really young. I am Remus Lupin."

Harry wanted to slap himself. Now that he knew it was obvious. "Moony." He smiled. The man nodded. "You were…dad's friend."

"I still am." Remus gently corrected. "We just decided that it would be better for everyone if few knew that so we stopped seeing each other. Now that I think of it I haven't seen him for eleven years." He looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "Time passes too fast. The last time I saw you, you were a cute but hyperactive baby. You were always talking. And now you are a teen."

Harry frowned at that. He has always thought he had been a quiet child. "Are you our new t…teacher?"

"I will indeed teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." He confirmed. "Dumbledore asked me and I can't refuse anything from him. So I postponed my travels and came back to England."

"You travel? Where did you…?"

"Lot of places. Bulgaria, Romania, Sweden… it is strange how visions of magic can be different from a country to another. That and… other things." He bitterly finished.

They both fell silent. Remus Lupin seemed lost in his thoughts, probably remembering something personal and Harry wasn't sure if he really wanted to break this silence. He didn't really know the man after all. He only had vague memories of the man babysitting Nathan and him and his father was trying to avoid mentioning his friends. Harry had the suspicion it was too agonizing for him. Those holidays had been painful for everyone. The man had been almost catatonic most of the time. The Huffelpuff was certain it was related to Pettigrew's escape and that no matter how painful it was he couldn't stop remembering his time with the Marauders.

Remembering Moony.

Remembering Wormtail.

Remembering Padfoot.

Sirius Black a.k.a Padfoot was a taboo at home. Harry didn't know what happened to him but it surely had to be horrible. The mere allusion of the man was enough to drive his father crazy. He would take the first thing he saw and violently throw it until there was nothing left. Sometimes he would yell and scream at anyone and even Nathan wasn't sparred. But he always finished weeping when he thought that no one was looking. Those were the only time the Hufffelpuff saw him cry.

The trolley lady came and Harry absentmindedly bought Chocolate Frogs and groaned when he realized his frogs were dead _again_. It was always like that. He really had a bad karma. Remus just looked curiously at the inert chocolate.

"I'm surprised you aren't with your friends." He stated.

"Oh, well…I…Don't really have…f…friends." Harry shuttered. It was true. With his bad karma and his talents (or lack thereof) no one was brave enough to befriend him. Neville tried at first but he just stopped trying one day. He only told him that he was feeling "unwell" when they were too close. Harry has never understood what he meant that day. No. Harry Potter just had acquaintances. He really wanted to say it wasn't bothering him…but it was. The teacher blinked at the answer and Harry was convinced he was going to say something.

The train stopped. Harry had a bad feeling about it. The new DADA teacher tensed and got up, his wand in his hand.

"Stay calm and don't panic. I'm going to stop them." Before Harry could ask what he was talking about the man was gone. Harry shivered. When did the compartment become so cold? He heard screams and against his better judgment Harry left the compartment and ran to see what was happening. He froze.

There were Dementors. There were Dementors in the Hogwarts Express. Sure Harry knew they were going to protect Hogwarts from Pettigrew but he had never thought they were going to stay that close. Lupin was facing them and cast a spell. They almost immediately ran away from the milky shield and left. Harry sighed in relief. He really didn't want to know why they were so feared.

"What are you doing here?" Remus barked. "It was dangerous!"

"S…sorry. I…I just heard screams and..."

"You went straight to danger!" He deeply inhaled. "Well at least the happiness drain didn't stop you."

"I wasn't close enough." He shrugged.

"Wait. Are you implying that _you didn't feel it_?"

Before he could say anything a girl ran to Remus, Hermione Granger he recognized. She seemed terrified and the DADA teacher followed her. Apparently a few students fainted and others weren't feeling well. He spent the rest of the ride wondering what Moony meant by that.


	4. Chapter 4

As always I want to thank you for your reviews. This time a new POV appeared and we discover some things about our shy hero. Not much happens but I think it is important for the plot.

Okay. Now it's reading time!

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was usually a happy man. He could spend hours doing paperwork while listening to his favorite song, singing in his shower and liked to think he could have become a great singer had he not become a teacher. Sadly even Albus lost his usual cheerfulness when Cornelius Fudge announced that Dementors would protect Hogwarts from Peter Pettigrew. No matter how many times he tried, the moron who was their Minister never gave up his foolish idea. When he thought that this man used to owl him in the middle of the night to know what robe he should wear for the next day. He used to think that nothing could be worse but he was seriously reconsidering that statement. Cornelius Fudge was going to annoy him until the very end.

Three. Three young and innocent students fainted when those ****ing Dementors entered the train. And of course it had to be Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Nathan Potter. The reasons why were obvious to him: Nathan remembered that night, for Neville it was his parents' screams and young Miss Weasley surely had been forced to remember what she did when Tom was possessing her. When Remus sent him his Patronus he had immediately floocalled Fudge and tried to play the "Boy-Who-Lived card". To no result. For once that this fame could be useful…

Contrary to everyone's believes he hated Nathan's fame. Fame was a double-edged sword and this one was placed on the young man way too soon. Fame was based on nothing but opinions and opinion was too versatile. The Potters knew that all too well. They all suffered from it.

Young Harry suffered from it the most.

When Nathan defeated Voldemort, Albus had tried to convince the Potters to go in hiding. Sadly this just wasn't possible. The Wizarding World had to be rebuilt and needed their Savior's presence. They just stayed for moral support at the beginning. And what Albus had feared the most happened. Nathan had been famous, revered even before he could correctly walk. He became a bit too arrogant and was so used to have everything he was certain it was the way it was supposed to be. And the young Harry had to handle the public opinion's hatred.

Harry was … a parasite to them, the stain in the perfect family. When they discovered that he hadn't done any accidental it became ugly. Albus could still hear the barely hidden rumor that the Potters' Heir was a squib. He had also heard one day a complete stranger yelling to James in front of the young boy that they should just disown so that Nathan could save the family honor. James never did but he wondered if the Potters didn't start believing these rumors after months of hearing just that and Harry doing no magic. It saddened him that even "light families" had the belief that squibs had no place in their world. No matter how much he appreciated the Potters, James came from a Pureblood family and shared their hatred for squibs. So Dumbledore saw helplessly the young cheerful child turning into a shuttering and insecure boy.

A boy still unable to do magic.

"He…Headmaster?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"Harry, my boy!" Albus greeted the Huffelpuff. "I didn't hear you coming. Lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head. "You wanted to s…see me?"

"I did." He said while eating his sweet. "Are you feeling better? You gave us quite a scare last year."

It was the truth. When he had seen the boy's unconscious and close to death he had panicked. Miss Granger has been petrified but he knew that she would be saved thanks to Pomona's mandrakes. With Harry however nothing has worked. Potions, spells, nothing managed to help him and they could have done nothing but wait. It has been a miracle when he woke up two weeks later. Whatever happened, Albus knew it must have been terrible. He may have been unable to ask him what happened last year but he had every intention to unravel this mystery…and punish the boy's aggressor.

"Oh! S…Sorry." Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"Why should you? It's not as if you went unconscious on purpose. We thought for a second the Heir got you too."

"Oh. N...No one knows. Why?"

"That may be my fault I'm afraid. Miss Granger and you were found in the library but I only told that Miss Granger was attacked by Slytherin's Monster. You were treated as a regular patient…to avoid panic. Then again we didn't know what you had. We still don't." The board had only allowed the year to continue because the victims were as far as they knew Muggleborns. No matter how lowly others were thinking of him, Harry Potter was still the Potters' Heir. If anyone had known about this incident the school would have been closed before Dumbledore could say Quidditch.

This world really was hypocrite.

"Now that everything has settled down I just wanted to know what happened to you. Do you remember what happened?"

"N…No."

"I see." The Headmaster nodded. He wasn't fooled a bit. The boy was obviously lying. He sighed in disappointment. He had really hoped he would tell him the truth. He was ready to beat the Elder wand that he was hiding something important, something that could even be related to the Chamber of Secret incident. He was only guessing but his intuition was rarely wrong.

No matter what, Hermione Granger would have never torn a book. Harry Potter on the other hand… Dumbledore had suspicions from the beginning. He was always present at the crime scene and acted strange the whole year. Albus has never believed in coincidences. Harry was linked to this incident even if the said boy couldn't see that.

"I…sometimes…" Harry whispered and Albus listened with great attention "I had…head…headaches. It was as if…th…there was a radio not in tune in my head… At first it was just annoying b…but soon it b…became…unbearable. When it was over th…there had b…been an attack. Every single time."

"Did it happen when you were with Miss Granger?" He urged. The Huffelpuff hesitated. "It is extremely important."

"Yeah. Among…other things… But I'm not really sure…it…it surely was my imagination." Harry nervously chuckled and the Headmaster knew he wasn't going to say more.

The young man looked around trying to change subject. "Is th…that a…Sn..sneak…oscop? "

"It is. This is a gift from a friend." Dumbledore indulged. "I thought your father had one like this one."

"Well," he looked sheepish "I b…broke it a long time ago. I break everything I touch." He bitterly finished.

"No sense my boy!" He clapped his hands and got up. "I doubt you are that clumsy!" He had an idea. "Why don't you take this object there for a second?" He pointed a blue globe on his desk.

"No I…"

"I insist! I haven't used that one in years."

The Potter hesitated and reluctantly nodded. The Headmaster hoped his plan was going to work. This globe was used to test young children's magical level. If he could corner the boy and force him to admit he indeed was a wizard he was convinced his problem would be almost solved. Harry's greatest weakness was his low self-esteem and own mind. As long as he believed he was a squib and a nuisance nothing will change. Such was the power of human's mind.

Harry took the globe on his hand precaution with great precaution. The Headmaster looked with great attention the brume in the globe, not wanting to miss anything. If the brume didn't change color the boy was definitely a squib, if it became red he was wizard. It was that easy. The brume faded and disappeared.

What the…?

The globe shattered in million pieces, cutting the boy's hand by the way.

"S…Sorry!" Harry exclaimed. "I held it too firmly! I d…d…didn't want to..."

"It's alright. I didn't like it anyway." He tried to reassure the boy without success. "I was even going to get rid of it."

Well his plan was a huge failure. He reflected once the boy left his office. It even had the opposite effect without a doubt. He took the Elder wand and pointed it to the broken artifact.

To his greatest surprise he just couldn't repair it.

A/N: Next time we finally follow Harry in class and see Remus' first lesson.

Hmm… I think I'm forgetting something…ah! I remember!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**First I decided to change the rating. So it will now be T to be safe.**

**As always, thank you for your rewiews. And I will answer some!**

**Striech: I did imply something but this isn't really that. You did get something though. I'm sorry but can't tell you more, that would ruin the fun, don't you think?**

**Joey Penn: I would really like that. My English isn't what it used to be so a bit help won't be too much. That is if you still want to of course!**

**Dogsby: what makes you think she isn't? There is a reason why they were found together. I just think she isn't the best suited for the job yet. She hasn't appeared yet but she has her own role in the story as others do.**

**Now, let's the story begin!**

Once the door was closed Harry loudly swore. He couldn't believe he was unable to not break anything. He dropped his head in shame when he remembered the number of artifact he destroyed like that. Sometimes he even wondered if Voldemort didn't put a malediction on him before trying to kill Nathan. He didn't know how he broke them but he knew magic wasn't the cause. He was a squib after all. He heavily sighed and went on his way to Huffelpuff's Common Room.

He wondered if hiding what he remembered to Dumbledore has really been a good idea. He shuddered at the memory before shaking his head. Of course it was! It was nothing but the result of his imagination. The facts and his memories didn't fit at all. There was no way he saw…

Still, he reflected, he couldn't stop the nightmares even if he knew it wasn't real. He couldn't stop the imaginary and agonizing pain he was feeling in his dreams, the feeling his body was about to turn to ice, his eyes about to explode with his lungs, those big and terrifying...

Stop Harry, he mentally scolded. A dream. It is nothing but a dream. You were tired and Hermione seemed so terrified while reading that book you imagined the worst. It has been an exhausting year. With those headaches and all you were imagining things. Voices for example.

He entered the Common Room and realized Cedric hasn't finished his welcoming speech yet. The Prefect was really cut for the job. Only he could speak about this House with such passion.

"…Griffindor has bravery, Ravenclaw wits and Slytherin ambition, we Hufelpuffs have hard-work, loyalty and each other. Some thinks we are the weakest House but as long as we believe in those three important things, nothing can stop us. If one of you ever has a problem, you can be sure another Puff will do his best to help you. For example…" Cedric turned his head, saw him and grinned. Harry face palmed when the Prefect went to him. "I'm certain Harry can help you for example. He will be with your classmate and I am sure he can help you with work and other things."

Stupid Cedric The-world-is-full-of unicorns Diggory, Harry mentally cursed. He knew the Prefect had nothing but good intentions and just wanted to help First Years but he hated the unwanted attention. It was bad enough that he had to redo his First Year again. His new classmates were so tiny he feared their first class together. Last year was terrible enough but the age gap hasn't been a problem. It would be this time. The mental image of an elderly Harry learning Charm with children crossed his mind and Harry couldn't stop a shudder.

"Why?" A young Huffelpuff asked.

"He will redo his First Year." Cedric answered.

"Why? Didn't he have good grades?" A girl squealed. "Because I wasn't the best in class and I…"

"No…" Cedric hesitated. "It's a bit more…complicated." Apparently he has finally realized what mess he has gotten them into.

"I'm a squib." Harry finally stated.

"A what?" Apparently the girl was Muggleborn.

"I can't do magic."

"You can." Cedric whispered. "Why would you be in a goddamn magical school if you weren't?"

"D…dumb…"

"This is getting ridiculous." Cedric tried to discretely hiss. "If you just _try_…"

"What do you think I am doing? Every bloody time I…"

"Mr. Diggory?" The First Year tried.

"Not now." Cedric said. "You don't! Why don't you just stop that non-sense of yours? You are hurting yourself for no reason!"

"So?" Harry angrily hissed. "It is not your problem!"

Cedric turned to the First Years and tried to smile. "I guess you all want to sleep so I won't keep you any longer." They all understood the silent demand and quietly went to the Dormitories. "Listen Potter," he said "you are a good person. Really you are. Everyone appreciates you. Your classmates can't say anything bad about you but that speech is getting boring. Instead of telling us that you can't, can't you just really try? That is what I hate in you: you already decide you can't do something before giving a go. And do you know what the worst is? I am sure that you can do it without any problem. You are not the man you think you are."

"Then who do you think I bloody am?"

"An excellent Huffelpuff." Harry blinked at that. "You are smart, nice and willing to help anyone in need. You have a lot of quality."

"Y…You're wrong. I'm not that man."

Cedric sighed and looked at the young man in front of him. The boy really brought stubbornness to a new level.

"By the way Potter, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"These Puffs," he began "are extremely scared. I don't know why but some are still convinced a basilisk or a big snake is going to eat them. And this year Snape was the one who introduced Muggleborns to our world. I'm Prefect and I try to help them but I can't be everywhere so… Can you…" he hesitated a few seconds and looked around him, uneasy "can you look after them in class this month? If you want to of course."

Cedric looked at the younger man and met annoyed eyes. Grey met emerald and Cedric nodded. Words were useless with the Potter Heir. It was strange how expressive his eyes were and Cedric liked to think it was his way to compensate his stammer. Whoever knew him didn't need words from the young Huffelpuff, a glance was enough.

_Idiot, of course I will! What I can't believe is that you thought you had to ask. Who the hell do you think I am? A heartless bastard?_

"You are an excellent Huffelpuff." Cedric whispered once the boy left. "I am just sad that the only person who can't see that is you."

0~*~0

It was with great difficulty that Harry woke up. His brand new alarm broke last night and he almost missed his timetable. He glanced at it and choked. Who was evil enough to put them with Slytherin in Potions? It was the first time in…hell it was the first time since Hogwarts' foundation such tragedy happened! He blanched when he realized Huffelpuff only had classes with Ravenclaw or Griffindors in History of Magic, Herbology and Astronomy. Of all time to try new things!

"Suck to be you." Justin said once he looked at Harry's timetable. "Well you have DADA after Potion this afternoon. We only have him tomorrow. Tell us how he is, will ya?" Harry nodded without paying attention. Slytherin and Huffelpuff. Together in Potion. With Snape. Correction. Harry with terrified Huffelpuffs, Slytherins and a terrorizing Snape in class.

He wasn't going to see the end of this year.

Well, he tried to think bravely, he was going to try to save his fellow housemates. That had to count for something, right?

0~*~0

You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Severus Snape began. Harry sighed. The speech was captivating the first time but it was always the same. Severus Snape has become predictable. He already knew what was going to happen. In a few seconds he would end his speech, pick a Huffelpuff and ask several questions above First Year material. If the Huffelpuff gave the correct answers, Snape would deduce points for being a know-it-all. If he didn't, he would deduce points for not having read a "basic" book and thinking he didn't need learning. Either way the Huffelpuff was fated to become his scapegoat. Harry already knew who was going to be the unfortunate soul –he was-. He always was. Then again, being in this position wasn't that terrible. Sure, he was going to face the man's venom and his barely veiled insults about anything but Huffelpuffs cared for these unfortunate souls. They were teaching them and had some…bonuses. Cedric used to help him in Potion and Harry became pretty good in theory. Professor Sprout and Hagrid even let them take potion ingredients and graduated Huffelpuff would even came back and teach the whole class Potion. The irony was that Snape's scapegoats were fated to have top grades in Potion. Since Professor Snape's arrival, every single martyr from Huffelpuff has had _at least _O in Newts.

Huffelpuffs were hard-workers after all.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." The Potion Master looked at the captivated class and finally found Harry. "Mr. Potter, how…_happy_ I am to see you again. One would think you like being a First Year. Let's see if you have finally learnt to read in your holidays. What do I have with Boomslang skin and Lacewing flies?

Polyjuice Potion, his mind screamed. Harry tried to ignore the voice, he had a role to play after all. His wasn't that hard: he did find the Potion Master intimidating. Was he really acting?

"I…d…d…I don…'t know."

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I didn't hear you well. Well Mr. Potter, why don't you get up and tell the whole class the answer?" Snape cruelly said while Slytherins laughed. "Show them what three years here taught you."

Harry gulped. He hated that. Every time he had to speak he stammered more than usual. He deeply inhaled. The man _knew_ he was unable to correctly speak in public. He got up and looked at the class. He wasn't feeling well.

"I…I d…I d…d" Two Slytherins puffed and any confidence he previously had vanished. "d…d…dunno."

"I see." Snape pretended to look thoughtful. "Apparently you still can't read. With those two ingredients you can brew Polyjuice Potion. Even a child knows that. Ten points from Huffelpuff. Why are you still standing? Sit!" Harry promptly obeyed. "The fact that your brother is "the Boy-Who-Lived" doesn't allow you not to pay attention in class. In fact, you should try to pay attention in class instead of slacking off. Do you think you are so good you don't need to learn? Let me tell you this: you are not. Far from it. You are arrogant, like your father."

"Y…Yes sir." Harry mumbled. Merlin, how he hated that man! He had no right to insult his father. He wasn't arrogant at all! James Potter was right: Severus Snape was nothing but a greasy git. He wished he was as brave as Nathan and tell him just that. Only he couldn't. Harry had to endure it the whole year. For his classmates.

That was one of Huffelpuff House's unwritten rules: Snape's scapegoat would receive all help he needed in Potion from any Huffelpuff until he becomes the best.

In return, the said scapegoat had to redirect the man's loath to him and absorb it. The man would be so focused on him he would never pay attention to others. That way the whole class could have a peaceful year and learn potion without any troubles. Harry had to pretend to be bad in class and the whole class would do well without the man breathing down their neck.

Absorbing the man's hatred. Harry could do that.

0~*~0

"Are you alright?" Sally, his new classmate asked after Potion. "This Snape is really scary! I knew it from the beginning! You can't imagine how he looked at my parents! My parents are like filth to him because they are muggles!"

"I..it's f…fine." He replied. "I…I'm used t…to it."

"Still," she continued "I can't believe you let him blame you because of that Greengrass' mistake. You should have told him."

"B…because you th…think he is fair?" He looked incredulous.

"No." She said after a while. "I guess it wouldn't have changed anything. So," she began "how is Professor Lupin?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "He is new. The p…position is cursed."

"Really? I thought Cedric was joking!"

"Nope." He allowed himself to smirk. "N…no one has stayed more than a year since" he looked thoughtful "at least th…thirty years." Sally blinked at the revelation. "A…anyway, my dad knows him so…he must be g…good"

"If you say so." She said clearly unconvinced.

Remus Lupin couldn't be worse than Quirell or Lockhart. Harry shook his head at the thought. They have known their stuff, that was certain, but Quirell's fake stammer ruined the lesson and Lockhart was a fraud. Harry has known Quirell was faking from the beginning –he was a stammer himself after all- and Lockhart was way too stupid to even think of half the ingenious things he supposedly did in his books. Guilderoy Lockhart's books could be great…if you erase all the rubbish parts where he writes about himself –which composes roughly 90% of the man's work-. Harry has even wept in admiration when "Guilderoy" defeated the Bandon Banshee with nothing but a whistle.

The deception has been great.

Harry entered the class and grimly smiled. The room looked different each year. Lockhart's portrait was gone and the blackboard was back. Harry supposed his former DADA teacher took it off because he wanted them to only look at him. The man was so full of himself their first lesson together was to learn who he was and was his titles meant. Harry's homework even was to read _Magical me_ and find ten things in common between Nathan and Lockhart.

He was still searching.

"Good morning class!" Remus greeted and took chalk. "I am Remus Lupin," he wrote his name on the blackboard "and I will teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Can someone tell me what the Dark Arts are?" Sally immediately raised her hand. "Yes, Miss?"

"White." Sally replied "It is vile magic used to harm wizards. There are also dark creatures which harm wizards like banshees, vampires, werewol…"

"That will be enough." He said. "Two points to Huffelpuff. Your answer is however incomplete and too simplistic but that will be enough for now." Sally frowned at that and Harry smiled. Each year there was a Muggleborn girl who has read every book under her hand. First Hermione, then Diana and now Sally. Then again Hermione was unique in her own way. "The Dark Arts are a branch of magic extremely complex, terrible and powerful but in this class you will learn how to defend yourself against them. They can cause much damage as Miss White told us. We will first begin with theory." Everyone groaned.

"Why can't we use magic?" A Slytherin said. "This is DADA. Not using it is illogical! That should be the first thing to do!"

'It isn't!' Harry mentally snapped. They were First Years and none of them has ever used magic in the past. Throwing any mildly dangerous spell with no prior practice in magic was madness. Anything could go wrong. There was a reason why the first spell a wizard learnt was the good old _Wingardium Leviosa_. Children learn magic at Hogwarts, no exception. Not even his twin was allowed to have a wand before his eleventh birthday. His mother told Nathan once what happened to a child in St Mungo. He lost his hand.

He wondered if Muggleborns knew that fact. Some practiced magic before going to school after all. Their book thankfully only contained harmless charms but still...

"What is your name Mr…?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Flint, Oswald Flint." The Slytherin defiantly answered. "How do you expect us to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts if we know no spell?"

"A valid point." Remus absently nodded. Flint smirked. "A valid point indeed. I can teach you lists of spells against quite a few spells or dark creatures but tell me Mr. Flint, how can you know what spell to use and when if you don't know what you are facing?"

Flint's smirked faded. Well, Harry thought, there still was the political correct answer. It was true nonetheless.

"Let's suppose you are to face a vampire right now. He will be certainly far more advanced in magic than you. Do you really think he hasn't thought of protections against light after centuries of existence?"

"B…but my father said that…"

"I am sure he has told you that they could be defeated." Remus conceded. "But at your level it is simply impossible."

"So what? I wait that he kills me?"

"Of course not."

"So how can we resist him?" Sally asked, her hand up.

"You use your brain." The DADA Professor whispered. "A good Auror or warrior isn't the most powerful but the one who uses his brain and always has a plan. He must be extremely cunning. I guess that is why famous Aurors often come from Slytherin. They truly have a gift to look outside the box" He looked thoughtful and Slytherin's House proudly smirked. "But that's not always the case. Let's give it a go. I am a vampire and I am about to bite you. What can you do to stop me?"

"But you're not." Sally remarked. "You are too good to be a vile creature like a vampire." She hesitated. "Are you?"

Remus chuckled.

"No. I can assure you I am NOT a vampire. Still, let's pretend I am. What do you do Miss White?"

"I use a good incendio and…"

"No magic."

"B…but it's impossible without magic!" Flint bursted.

"Is it really?" Remus asked. "I am sure you can find what to do."

"Well, I…I…kick him between the legs?" He miserably answered.

"Effective indeed but you will only win a few seconds. Next."

"Me?" Astoria Greengrass jumped on her seat. "B…but I don't…"

"Relax," he gently said "you can say the first thing on your mind and…" he took his wand and pointed it to the blackboard. A drawing of an ugly vampire and Astoria appeared "…we see what happen."

"Well," the girl she looked around her and inhaled "I…I take my perfume and throw some to him. In his eyes."

"And?"

"I flee."

Remus waved his hand and the all class impatiently looked at the blackboard. Suddenly "Astoria" moved to Muggleborns' amazement. She took a bottle of perfume twice her size from her robe and jumped to spray it right into the vampire's eyes. A huge bubble appeared right on him with a big "GAAAAH!" The vampire then comically fell, definitely K.O. "Astoria" ran.

"Congratulation!" Remus exclaimed. It seems than you will live another day! Miss…?"

"Greengrass." She whispered, a relieved smile on her face.

"Well Miss Greengrass, this definitely deserves ten points to Slytherin! As you all saw, he went back to the blackboard, no magic was needed. Miss Greengrass used what she had on her and used it in an ingenious way. Yes Mister…?"

"Carol. Why did it work?" A Huffelpuff asked. "I mean, sure it isn't nice having perfume on your eyes but this" he pointed the unmoving vampire "never happens."

"That is because you are human Mister Carol. Vampires have heightened senses and so are much more sensible than you. Miss Greengrass severely harmed his sight and his sense of smell. It was too much for him. Miss Greengrass used her brain and as a result the vampire never expected it." He paused a second. "Sometimes magic isn't the best way to deal with a threat and I want you to understand that. It still is important that you have some basics before doing anything. This is why we will learn as much as we can about dark creatures or spells during the first two months. Then," he smiled "the real fun will begin and we will do nothing but practical lessons."

That was new. Harry realized. It was the first time a DADA teacher wanted to have practical lessons. It was as exciting as it was boring. Exciting because there finally was some change, boring because he knew he wasn't going to participate.

He really wished he was a wizard.

"I see we still have one hour together." Remus looked at his watch. "So we will begin immediately. Open your book page five and we will treat the first chapter which is about…" he took his books and grinned "vampires. How convenient."

There was no denying it, Remus Lupin was by far the best DADA teacher he has ever had. He even learnt new things about vampires.

Maybe this was going to be a good year.

**A/N: Please review! It is nice to know what others think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I want**** to thank everyone for their reviews. Knowing someone likes your work really helps!**

**In this chapter we spend more time in Huffelpuff. I guess it is because as few put Harry in this House we have to understand how they work together. It is really sad when you think about it. I have always thought it was a d****iscrete but nice House where anything crazy could happen because no one looked past the "nice but stupid" image. Sometimes the craziest or smartest person is the one no one suspects, don't you think?**

**Anyway, let's the story begins!**

As expected, Harry's classes were nothing but a boring repetition of the ones he had these two last years. Transfiguration and Charms were still all about turning a matchstick into a needle and he had for the nth time to do this essay on the levitation charm. Thankfully he already knew what to write so his evenings were quite free. In Herbology his plants were all close to death no matter what he did and he was sure Professor Sprout suspected him to be born with a black thumb. As for Potions…well Snape was still trying to figure why when he put dragon blood on water nothing was happening.

"Three years, Mr. Potter," the Potion Master finally said "three years and you are still unable to do the first step. If I tell my colleagues that, they will either laugh at my face or want to study a brat challenging Potions' essence itself. Thankfully I don't, so I will just take twenty points from Huffelpuff."

Harry heavily sighed and left the man's class, his potion's book under his arm. Huffelpuff has already lost one hundred points in less than a month because of him. He wondered what it meant: was Snape in good form or was he extremely angry? Probably the latter, he snickered. There were after all pictures of Neville's boggart everywhere. Oh, how he _wished_ he had been present when Neville changed Snape's clothes. He didn't know who took the pictures but he was a genius.

The only class where Harry liked to go beside History of Magic was DADA. The man had a gift to captivate his class and present things under a new point of view. Everyone liked him, even Slytherins. Harry had the feeling he was going to be the best DADA professor they ever had.

So imagine his surprise when he faced Snape instead of Professor Lupin. He…he saw him less the a few minutes ago in the dungeon and he had to teach Fifth Years!

No one could be in two different places at the same time, right?

"Professor Snape!" Sally shrieked. "What are you…?"

"Open your book page 587" The man hissed. "Today we will study werewolves."

"But, Professor Lupin told us we…"

"Page 587 Miss White."

She was about to protest but didn't when she saw Harry's look. She closed her mouth and reluctantly nodded. It was strange how his fellow housemates were listening to him. Justin even told him it was as if he was their guru. As if.

"Werewolves," Snape began "are extremely bloody and dangerous creatures that can turn you into one of them if you are stupid enough to be bitten by one during the full moon… "

Harry disagreed. His father used to tell him they were just misunderstood. It wasn't their fault that once in a month, they were dangerous to others.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape…err snapped. "Ten points from Huffelpuff! Instead of spacing out, you should listen to my lesson because trust me you are idiotic enough to run right into a wererwolf!"

It was going to be two long hours.

0~*~0

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Two hours with Snape were hard but four was inhuman. And he also had Charms and Transfiguration where he made a fool of himself. Again.

He hated Mondays. That was official.

He almost cried in relief when class ended and was now difficultly going to his Common Room. Probably his only haven in this place.

"Password?" the portrait asked nonchalantly.

"Co…community."

"Yes that's quite correct and…" the woman in the frame looked at him and brightened "oh, it's you! How was class today?"

"Terrible." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry for you. I know how it is. When I was still at school I would crawl back to the Common Room and jump into that sooo comfortable sofa. Well, when I say 'I' I mean the one I…"

'Please, open that door and let me just do that' Harry mentally begged. Sadly he knew that wasn't going to happen. Anna Hopkins used to be a Huffelpuff who donated a portrait of herself two hundred years ago when the one keeping her former Common Room was destroyed in some obscure circumstances. Sadly, Anna was a bright but melancholic witch so her portrait immediately discovered that she wasn't Anna but a 'pale imitation of the real thing' and it was up to Huffelpuff students to console her. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't and she would change name. Their password even used to be the name she wanted to be referred last year. It was very effective against intruders but she had the bad habit to change it three times a day. Sprout ordered her to follow the ones she was giving her this year. It was working but Harry knew better, it wasn't going to last.

Trust Huffelpuff to have the ONLY portrait with identity crisis.

"I saw Sir Cudgeon today," the portrait continued. "Well, when I say Sir Cudgeon I mean the portrait impersonating him. He really was in a bad mood when I told him that…"

No kidding. Harry had almost forgotten her noble goal: convince other portraits to follow her example. And let's not forget how talkative she was. She was an incredible chatterbox, a bit sticky but very friendly towards everyone. The whole house liked her and Harry particularly enjoyed listening to her tales and she was an excellent at collecting information.

Sadly he just wasn't in the mood to listen to her.

"_Please_," he finally said "may I? I…I don't have t...time with that."

The portrait stopped and spluttered. She finally humphed and opened the door.

"I won't forget that." She said.

He didn't answer and entered the Common Room. She was mad but he was too tired to care. He would have to find something to make up with her later.

The Common Room was as he expected already full. Every armchair was taken to his regret. He threw without further ceremony his bag on a table and looked at the notice board.

The notice board was maybe the most important thing in the room, he reflected. He didn't know how it was in the other houses but Huffelpuffs couldn't properly work without it and its size reflected that. There were everyone's timetables, notes from diverse clubs only Huffelpuffs attended, a note to tell who were going to help students with their homework that day or who had to water the plants, some even left a note if they wanted to buy or sell something. And there always was the 'who wants to trade chocolate frogs cards?'

'Join the gardening club, the gobstone club needs recruits, I'm stating a manga club, who is with me?' He mentally read. Only a fool could think a Huffelpuff's day stopped at five. Every student belonged to at least a club and they rarely had free time if you don't include Sundays. He even founded the History club with a Griffindor girl last year. There were for now only two students however. He suspected that was because she was a bit bossy.

Generally a Huffelpuff wakes up at five and studies his lessons a bit before going to class, from five to seven he goes to study session with older students to do his homework and from eight to ten (sometimes eleven) he goes to a club he chose at the beginning of the year. It was tradition but Harry suspected there was a deeper meaning than doing something they liked. He was sure it was to strengthen the whole house's bonds. That way the House was seen as a group, something close to family and not a place where they were just here to sleep.

He stopped when he saw the last note.

_The Quidditch club needs players,_

_As you all certainly know I, Cedric Diggory has been named Quidditch Captain this year. Unfortunately we still need two Chasers and a Keeper._

_This is the reason why I did Quidditch selection last week. Strangely enough no one came._

'It's normal.' Harry thought. Cedric may be a good Seeker and excellent Prefect but he did a fatal mistake with the Quidditch selection.

He presented the future team's timetable beforehand. No one here was ready to wake up at three in the morning and have evening session at eleven. The boy truly was crazy with Quidditch.

_This is the reason why__ I ask you to write your name under the note if you have changed your mind and want to play and win the Quidditch Cup for our House._

_Until next week._

Well, he looked at the parchment, no one did.

He hadn't finished reading it that Cedric angrily entered the room and furiously looked at the note.

"P…Problem?" He asked.

"Oh, No…" Cedric tore the note and placed another one. "The Quidditch season only begins in three weeks. Our match is only first and I have not a complete Team and we only have to win against Griffindor. Do I have a problem?" He dryly laughed. "No. Not at all."

"Well…"

"Three days." The older boy finally turned to him. "I give this House three days. If in three days, I don't have a complete Quidditch Team…I don't know what I am going to do. I just know it won't be pretty."

When Cedric began to kick the notice board, Harry decided that a strategic retreat was needed.

0~*~0

"Any progress?" The Prefect asked the First Years later.

Sallly nodded. "We have almost finished everything. We just have the DADA essay" Cedric face darkened "and it's over."

"You t…truly were in a b…bad mood." Harry told him.

"Sorry about that." The Prefect said. "I've had a bad day. Four hours with Snape is inhuman."

"You too?" Mike Carol blinked.

Cedric nodded. "From eight to midday."

"Impossible. _We_ had Snape from eight to midday."

"I can assure you that those four hours did happen."

"How?"

"Well I was supposed to have DADA first but somehow Snape took Professor Lupin's place."

"Impossible." Sally told him. "We had Potion with him at this hour."

"Then how?"

They all looked at each other in expectation. Harry finally broke the silence.

"…Snape has a twin." They all turned to him. "W…What? It…it's possible, r…right? M…maybe he decided t…to follow his t…twin and…"

They all shook in fear. One Snape was bad enough but two…

"I…it has to be something else." Mike weakly said. "We live in a magical world, right? There must be a way to…well...to be in two different place at the same time. Don't you think?"

"Well if there is I don't know how." Cedric sadly shook his head. "I can ask Jeremy if he knows something though."

"Jeremy?" Sally asked.

"A Seventh Year and the smartest guy in Huffelpuff." Cedric answered. "He founded the Research club five years ago and his father is an Unspeakable. If someone in this House knows, it's him. That boy is a genius."

"Then why isn't he in…"

"…Ravenclaw?" Cedric finished Sally's question. "No one really knows why. His tale changes each time. I guess he just didn't want to compete with his classmates and wanted a peaceful time at school. Well that's their loss. Thanks to him we can use muggle technology. Well some." He quickly added.

"Wait a minute! We can use mugle technology here? But _Hogwarts, a History_ says that…"

"I know but we have in the basement a protective field to avoid magical interference with e…elec…trikity?"

"So that's mean that we can have a TV here." A muggleborn slowly began.

"Well we don't receive well but yes."

"Play video games." Another continued.

"That too."

"Use the phone."

"It's a bit complicated but he is almost done with that."

"Listen to music on a walkman."

"Yep."

"Use a computer."

"Mostly."

"Tell us Cedric…"

"Hmh?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT SOONER?" Muggleborns all yelled.

Cedric flinched and took a step back. Harry couldn't blame him. They did look scary. He probably should leave before they do something drastic.

"When I think that in other houses…" Sally began.

"Th…they can't use m…muggle tech…nology." Harry decided to help the Prefect.

"But why? We can apparently!"

"I'm certain Ravenclaw is far ahead than us! They have probably already mixed magic and technology in such a way they are decades ahead."

'They haven't.' Harry thought. It was something he's discovered when he was talking to a weird Ravenclaw last year. Ravenclaw didn't have a good reputation in Huffelpuff either and there was an excellent reason.

They were individualist. If one discovered something interesting, you could bet he wasn't going to show his discovery and keep it for his own benefit. Such attitude was heavily frowned in Huffelpuff and immediately corrected.

That was Huffelpuff Unwritten Rule number one after all: community over individuality. The House was community. If someone had an idea, he would share it with his peers and they would help him in return for community's sake. The whole 'muggle technology at Hogwarts' was fulfilled thanks to that. A Prefect once proposed to bring technology here to help Muggleborns to adapt slowly and peacefully to their new world and to help Purebloods to discover more about a culture they've never learnt. The said Prefect told it to the whole House, Jeremy decided to work on it and everyone agreed. That was how it all began apparently. It took the whole House four years but they finally did it in the middle of Harry's second First Year.

Let's take a look at Ravenclaw House now. It was a House full of brilliant minds, no one could deny that but why should they do that and work together? They had very few to win and would lose too much time. They would work on something that wasn't that important for their study and might never see the end of their work while they were students. They were working for their own interests so why waste time on something only younger students were going use? And seeing how everyone here has sweated to have the job done, Harry seriously doubted a single Ravenclaw could manage to do that in less than seven years. It wasn't that hard to make electricity work at Hogwarts according to his upperclassmates, no it just was time consuming and magically and physically draining. If a whole House needed four years to charge a protective field in the basement, a single being would need a few decades in his eyes.

Griffindor certainly was like Ravenclaw in that case. Few had Jeremy's brain in this House and even if there were a genius or two willing to share his idea he seriously doubted the rest of Griffindor would follow him as wholeheartedly as they have.

As for Slytherin…why should they even bother when 90% thought muggles were pigs or needed to be exterminated?

"Anyway," Cedric raised his voice "you have homework to finish. I will show you how it works after that."

"Do we really have to do it?" Mike protested. "Snape isn't our true teacher. Only these crazy Ravenclaws will do this essay."

"Better be safe than sorry with him. Trust me. I will begin my own essay in the meantime."

"Which is?" Harry asked him.

"How to recognize werewolves." Everyone blinked before incredulously looking at the Prefect. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"That's _our_ essay."

"No it's mine."

"It's ours."

"Mine."

"Ours."

"M… this is getting nowhere!" Cedric angrily ran his hand through his hair. "There is no way we could have class with Snape at the same time and study the same creature!"

"C… Could it be?" Harry wondered.

"What is wrong?"

"N… Nothing. It's just th…that for a second I…" Harry knew his idea was crazy but… somewhere in his mind he knew there was a connection. And he was so used to have strange DADA Professors it wouldn't surprise him a bit. "W...who else had D...DADA today?"

"Third and Sixth Year." Cedric automatically answered. "Huffelpuff with Griffindor in both cases." Understanding drew on his face. "I am going to talk to them."

The Prefect wasn't even gone that Harry was looking at his textbook frantically. It should be somewhere… he knew it should!

"What are you looking for?" Mike asked him.

"Calendar." Harry replied.

There never were coincidences with Severus Snape. It was a lesson Harry has painfully learnt after two years in that school. The man did everything with a precise purpose. The man wanted the DADA position so there was no way he would do the same lesson twice –maybe four times- the same day just because he didn't want to work a bit more. Moreover Snape hated James Potter and his friends with such passion he would stop at nothing to destroy their reputation.

The Potion Master was trying to send them a subliminal message. If you could still call that subliminal. He was more screaming to them that their new teacher may be a werewolf than anything. That and 'let's see if you are a dunderhead or not'.

Harry finally found it. He looked at September and discovered it was the full moon tonight. Of course it may be nothing but a coincidence Snape was taking advantage of. Harry however seriously doubted that. Wasn't Lupin's Marauder's name Moony? As in…moon? He then remembered a conversation his father once had with his brother about "dark creatures".

"_Sometime 'dark creatures' are unjustly hunted Nathan. I personally know a werewolf and he is a great man. He even is an excellent friend of mine far more reliable than some wizards"_

That was it. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad. Happy because he has figured it out, sad because he could only imagine how much his teacher has suffered from that condition of his.

"Bull eye." Cedric came back and interrupted his thoughts. "They also have an essay about werewolves. In fact we all have the same. Word for word." Harry sighed. Why did the Potion Master make everything so complicated? "If Professsor Lupin is indeed a werewolf" some First Years gapped "it will be better that no one is smart enough to connect dots."

"But Ravenclaws…"

"I know John." Cedric sighed. "If one of them does his homework, it will be over and Professor Lupin will have to leave."

"Isn't it better?" Sally wondered. "I mean if he is a dangerous creature then it is our duty to…"

"Stop right there." Cedric dryly said. "No one, absolutely no one is going to say anything about our professor's possible condition."

"But why?" She protested. "He is..."

"Maybe" The older boy precised.

"...a werewolf!"

"So?" The Prefect raised an eyebrow.

"He is dangerous!"

"Why?"

"Because he is a werewolf!" Damien Scotts decided to help the girl.

"And you are a Pureblood. Does that mean that you will try to kill Sally?"

"No! How can you think that I…?"

"Purebloods killed Muggleborns on a daily basis not so long ago."

"Some Purebloods!" Damien vehemently protested. "Everyone isn't fanatic like Death Eaters!"

"But you're a Pureblood."

"So are you!"

"I am" Cedric admitted. "There will be a day when my pure blood will get the better of me and I will have to kill Muggleborns. Who knows? It may even be tomorrow."

"Stop that now!" The First Year screamed. "I refuse that you tell them" he waved the rest of the group "that every Pureblood is a murderer in waiting! Only…what? 10% of us think like that!"

"Then tell me Damien." Cedric slowly began and Harry knew he did the whole thing on purpose. "Why should it be different with Professor Lupin?" The boy spluttered. "As far as I know he isn't at Hogwarts today because of that and he hasn't done anything to be treated like a monster. Snape apparently knows about his condition so Dumbledore knows as well. Do you really think Professor Dumbledore would have hired a werewolf if he wasn't 100% sure there was no danger for us?"

"Well…"

"I don't know how it was with your family but you now are in Huffelpuff. You belong to the house of fairness and tolerance. Prejudices have no place here. Who you are doesn't matter, only what you do does. You may be You-Know-Who and a Dementor's love child I wouldn't give it a damn. If Professor Lupin wants his condition to stay secret, no one here, absolutely no one in the whole House will tell a soul."

The boy closed his mouth and slowly nodded.

"We will even help him." Cedric continued. "Because he is the best DADA professor we have had for a long time. Because we absolutely don't want Snape to teach us Potion AND DADA for the rest of the year. If a student outside Huffelpuff discovers his condition and spreads the new to the rest of the school or his parents, it will be over." Cedric suddenly grinned and Harry mentally groaned. The dark-haired already know what he was going to say. Every freaking year. "Guess what? That will be your test this year."

And everyone thought he was crazy when he was saying Huffelpuff was a sect.

**Next time, Harry and First Years will go on their journey and Harry wil****l confront the DADA Professor.**

**Please give me your impressions. It's this button… yep the review one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, I am back with a new chapter. I am sorry for the more than usual long wait but now that holidays are over, I have to work and study and this has to come first. I hope that you can understand that.**

**Harry's confrontation with Remus turns out to be a bit longer than expected so I cut it in half. I hope that you can appreciate Huffelpuff's epic journey though. They're not Griffindors after all but I wanted to give them the spotlight and explain how the whole House works. It will be important later.**

**As always, thank you for the reviews and enjoy!**

_Hogwarts is a millennium year old school. No one really knows when it was exactly founded but we know when Hogwarts Houses were._

_Because the House system we all know is a creation which only came years after the school's opening. Students were previously chosen by a founder and entered the classic master-apprentice relationship. The said student had however to prove his worth beforehand by completing at least one of the four tasks the founders chose. These tasks didn't per sure require any magical knowledge but it was how the founders could judge a future student's courage, intellect, cunning or even loyalty. When a student was finally accepted 'under the protection of a founder' he would become the founder's apprentice and join the founder's other protégés. Then the newly appointed apprentices would go to their respective Common Room and wouldn't leave it before the end of their education. Indeed the founder would teach them in their Common Room and any moment outside was strictly regulated. It was as if there were four houses in the castle. It is even believed that contacts between 'Houses' was only limited to some special events._

_Everything changed shortly before the founder's death and surprisingly it wasn't them who initiated the change. It was in fact their own children when seeing their parents' old age realized that the old system wasn't possible anymore. The founders were after all geniuses and no one could possibly know as much as they did. No matter who took their place, the education would have been the shadow of what it previously was. If nothing had been done, Hogwarts would have died with his founders. Furthermore, correspondence between Philip Griffindor –Godric's only child and Hogwarts' first Headmaster- and Septimus Slytherin –Salazar's first son and first Potion Master- revealed how different the education was different from a founder to another. Salazar Slytherin for example has never taught Potion as he was terrible at it and Godric Griffindor knew nothing of Transfiguration. Hogwarts students needed a common education. This is the reason why it was finally decided that several teachers –one per subject- would teach students. This is how apprenticeship ended in 992. The only proof it even existed is the House system everyone knows._

_Naturally the change wasn't welcomed at first. Older students especially wanted it to end. The reason wasn't about education but rather about who was really worthy to belong to their group. Indeed after years together, students learning from the same founder were more a small community than an addition of students. Each House had its own rules everyone in it had to respect for example. Any new student had to prove his worth to his elders and only then could the student officially belong to this community._

_A hat –even a talking one- couldn't prove a person's courage, intelligence, loyalty or ambition in older students' eyes. Only a test could. And that's how began a nine century years old tradition._

_After a month or two at Hogwarts, a student or the whole group would pass a test their respective Prefect chose. It generally changed each year but the most common was for Huffelpuff to reach a scroll hidden in the Great Hall's ceiling in the middle of the night. Apparently the only way to do it was to form a big human ladder which was only possible if everyone fully trusted the other. Griffindor usually had to retrieve some artifact in a professor's office and Ravenclaw had to hunt a treasure without knowing what it was so the only way to succeed obviously was to retrieve the much needed information which was jealously hidden in a book in the library –it is unknown however whether they really had to read every books they have wrongly picked -. Slytherin's tasks are to this day still unknown._

_Officially, these tests stopped a century ago when Nigullus Black became Headmaster. However it is possible that some Houses are continuing a millennium year old tradition. Who knows? I might be happening while you are reading this book…_

Hermione closed _A History of Hogwarts' Inter and Intra House relationship_. She didn't know the school had such history as the founder's time was only briefly mentioned in _Hogwarts, a History _and certainly didn't talk about students' interactions between each other. Now that she was thinking about it, it did explain why there were Houses at Hogwarts and why there was competition between them. Hogwarts had literally been four schools and each wanted to prove to others who the best one was. It was however a millennium ago and she wondered how such competition lasted. As for the 'test part' she honestly didn't know whether it was a joke or if it did happen. Well, she shrugged, it didn't last. She hadn't had to retrieve something from a teacher in her First Year and she has never heard of some test from younger students in other Houses. Well, she decided, it seemed interesting and she just had to finish it. She got up and took the book with her. She just had to take a book about werewolves for her essay and she would leave the library and go to class.

She sighed. She was really starting to regret taking every course. Her Time-Turner might be useful but it was seriously draining her magically and she barely had enough time for herself. She even had to give up several things to her surprise. She might have more time but it still wasn't enough.

She frowned. The DADA section somehow seemed smaller than the last time she has seen it. She rubbed her eyes. At first she suspected she was too tired and seriously needed to go to bed but she finally realized it wasn't the case.

The DADA section was completely, absolutely and utterly empty.

"I was surprised as well." Mrs Pince told the Griffindor. "I was minding my own business when a group of Huffelpuff entered the library…"

"They never go to the library."

"Anyway," the librarian raised her voice and disapprovingly looked at her "they all jumped to the DADA section and each borrowed eight books."

"_Eight books each? Huffelpuffs?"_

"First Years." The older woman précised. "One even told me they were on a secret mission. That was of course before that Potter interrupted him."

A secret mission. Hermione vividly shook her head. There was no way it was what she thought it was. Of all Houses, Huffelpuff certainly was the only one not to respect such stupid and primitive tradition.

Right?

"When was it?"

"It was…an hour ago?"

One hour. It only was a single hour. Hermione pretended to look thoughtful and left the library. When she was sure no one was looking at her, she took her Time-Turner.

She has sworn to Professor McGonagall she wouldn't use it for petty reason. And this certainly wasn't one.

0~*~0

"This is brilliant." Mike congratulated Harry.

"I know." The older Huffelpuff tried to humbly say. Even useless squibs like him could have good idea once in a while apparently. He just hoped no one has borrowed a book before they have.

"As long as these books are gone no one will be able to do their essay." Sally told him. "Our textbooks barely mention werewolves after all. Professor Lupin may have even chosen them because of that. How long will we have to keep these books?"

"Until you f…finish th…them." Everyone incredulously looked at him. "Wh…What? Th…they will make s…sure you h…have."

"Who?"

"H… housemates."

"What?"

"Huff…elpuff Unw…"

"The Unwritten Rules? Again? Are you sure Huffelpuff isn't a sect?"

'I'm certain it is' Harry mentally replied. He vividly remembered how Fifth Years woke his classmates and him in the middle of the night and forced them to retrieve a scroll hidden in the Great Hall's ceiling two years ago. His shoulders have never been the same since. Last year he even had to retrieve a Ravenclaw's belonging. The girl's housemates went as far as hiding some in the Forbidden Forest or the school's roof. It has been a pleasure to help the girl but he honestly wished he hadn't had to climb the school without further protection than his Housemates' trampoline. The Prefect has sworn to him he had never been in danger a single second as he was watching over them but he was glad he hadn't had to test it. He wondered how he wasn't scared of heights yet.

"_It is to test how much you trust your housemates and how much they trust you in return." _The Prefect had told him. _"You were individuals put in the same House. You now are a group and everyone in it knows that they can always trust each other."_

At least it was effective. Harry couldn't deny it. Still he was glad this year's test was a bit less dangerous.

'Don't say that yet.' He mentally scolded himself. 'You have said that last year and you know how it ended. Something always happens with the best laid plans.'

And unfortunately, he was right.

0~*~0

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was innocently minding his own business in his office. Of course the Deputy Headmistress would seriously disagree. It wasn't as if the Headmaster was _working_. Then again, Albus would reply that some job was reserved for the Deputy Headmistress. He also was an old man waiting for death and who lost his head a long time ago. Was she cruel enough to force someone more than a hundred and fifty years old to work?

It always pains him when she replies with a firm 'yes'.

He knew he should have let the position to Slughorn.

"Headmaster!" Mrs. Pince entered the man's office. "Something strange is happening! You have to do something!"

"Lemon drop?" The wizard didn't even blink.

"No, thank you." Albus found it sad that absolutely everyone refused. One would think they were poisoned. He took one and carefully ate it. No, they tasted fine. They even were delicious. He had been scared at first that these discount sweets would taste bad but they were excellent. He would even say they tasted better that those extremely expensive ones he was used to buy.

"…and that is the reason why you have to do something."

"I see." The Headmaster finally said. He maybe should have paid attention. Then again there was a reason why he has learnt legimency. He always had some hesitation with entering a person's mind but at least he wasn't making a fool of himself in those long and boring parties every Minister wanted him to attend. He looked at her in the eyes and discretely waved his wand under his desk. In less than a second his eyes began to twinkle even more than usual. It was a trick someone in India showed him a long time ago. The person in front of him would be so focused on his eyes that he wouldn't feel the slight pressure on his mind. As long as the person's mind was occupied and 100% focused on something, legimency couldn't be detected. In less than a second he retrieved the much needed information. "I however don't understand why I should do something. Isn't it a good thing that students want to learn more about a subject they apparently like?"

"Yes but!" Irma Pince got up. "They are Huffelpuffs! They never go to the library! They are planning something! I know they are!"

"What House were you in again?"

"Ravenclaw."

He knew it. House rivalry. One would think there only was Griffindor-Slytherin rivalry but the man knew better. Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs just couldn't stand each other. Well, he amended, Ravenclaws treated Huffelpuffs like dirt and the said House hated that. Sure they said nothing about it but revenge was better served cold. It has always made him chuckle when he had to declare that the best students in each year was in Huffelpuff. Sometimes the best student was in Griffondor like Miss Granger or in Slytherin but as far as he knew it never was a Ravenclaw.

House pride really could lead a Huffelpuff far.

"Fine." Grindelwald's defeater finally said. "I will study that."

No matter what he might have said, it _was_ strange. And Albus I-have-a-long-name-and-I'm-proud-of-it Dumbledore was bored and loved mysteries. These students have never stopped to amuse him and he seriously doubted it was going to change soon.

0~*~0

Harry closed his History book and left Professor Binns' classroom. The ghost has managed to be even more boring than usual and Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff's students have all fallen asleep in less than ten minutes. Only he hasn't and that was because he hadn't listened to the ghost a single second. He already knew what he was going to say after all and he had THE book the ghost was shamelessly reading word for word. That was how Huffelpuffs could be passable in History without having to listen to the ghost. The book even was in their small but useful library countless generation of Huffelpuffs used and completed. There was no reason for them to go to the library most of the time thanks to that.

He stopped walking.

Could it be?

He vividly shook his head. It was impossible. Any book in the Common Room was a donation. Ravenclaw were too selfish so they couldn't have their own library. Right?

"Harry!" A First Year ran to him.

"Y…Yes? What's wrong?"

"I was leaving class when I saw Professor Dumbledore and he asked me why we have taken these books."

"You lied, right?"

"Of course! We did promise to Cedric we would keep our mission secret. So I said we wanted to become Aurors."

"G…Good."

"And in the mean time I forced myself to think _we aren't doing that because we are helping Professor Lupin and it is our test._" Harry seriously started to sweat. He hoped the Headmaster was unable to read thoughts. "He began to chuckle" then again that was Dumbledore, Harry mentally finished "and said something terrible."

"What?" Harry dreaded the answer.

"You should ask Ravenclaws to let you borrow their books. They have their own library!" Shit. "What do we do?"

"C…calm down. I m…may have an i…idea b…but…it's d… dangerous"

"Say it."

"We st… steal them."

Remus Lupin was _really_ going to owe them one.

0~*~0

Finding the right uniforms had been child play. House-elves just loved them. Having the Common Room's password had been a bit more complicated but Lisa the portrait –well that was her name for now- told them they would have to find it themselves as it was a riddle. Now Harry could do nothing but hope that Sally White –Ravenclaw for a day- wouldn't be caught red-handed.

"Good afternoon Harry." Harry literally jumped. "Why are you so tense?" Albus Dumbledore smiled at him. "It's not as if you are doing anything suspicious, right?

Somehow, Harry was having a big déjà vu. He then remembered his younger years when the Leader of the Light was looking after Nathan and him when their parents had to attend some parties at the Ministry. That's right, Harry remembered, Dumbledore would sneak behind him like that while he was busy trying to catch the cookie jar. He has never managed to take one but the man would give him a lemon drop as a treat and ask him to quietly go to bed.

Harry hated lemon. Lemon tasted like defeat to him. He only accepted the sweets because it was a gift but such sourness shouldn't be allowed.

"Are you waiting for someone?" The Headmaster continued.

"N…No".

"Really? I thought you were. Few Huffelpuffs are in front of Ravenclaws' entrance without reason after all."

"It is…?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then w…why are you…?"

"It is my school Harry." The Headmaster's eyes madly twinkled and Harry wondered for a second if the Headmaster wasn't going to chuckle. "I am however surprised that you of all people would be there." What was that supposed to mean? "I was just being nostalgic I guess. Don't mind an old man down to memory lane."

"N…nostalgic?"

"Yeah. When I was a bit younger than you –I was eleven in fact-, older students told me I had to retrieve the caretaker's teddy bear while the man was asleep. They called it a _rite of passage_" Merlin, _no_. "I will always remember the man's disgusting smell and how I accidentally picked the wrong plushy. It was a fatal mistake."

"H… how s…so?" The Huffelpuff weakly said.

"It bit me. Hard. I still don't know how I managed not to scream. It even left a scar. Do you want to see it?"

"N...no th…thanks."

He had barley finished his sentence the door opened and Sally left Ravenclaw's Common Room still wearing Ravenclaw's uniform. The timing couldn't have been worse.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Sally shrieked. "What are you…?"

"Oh I was trying to remember the good old time when my old body wasn't… well old. You will see once you will reach my age how good it is against arthritis. That and a good laugh. However," the Headmaster continued "I am searching but I just can't find the caretaker's office."

"Where is it supposed to be?" Sally asked him.

"Not far but I have looked everywhere. It seemed it has disappeared. That reminds me of a night when I really had to p… well go to the toilets and I accidentally found a room full of the finest chamber pots I've ever seen. The next day I tried to find it and take some for my own private collection but the room has disappeared. It was so frustrating."

"Really?" Sally's eyes widened. "There are rooms that disappear?"

"Apparently." The Headmaster wisely nodded. "Maybe this one only open when one really needs to go to the toilet or maybe there is something regarding the phase of the moon." The man sighed. "I may never know but I was sure I could find the other room alone. My memory isn't sadly what it used to be."

"Professor?" Sally hesitated. "Isn't the caretaker's office in Griffindor Tower?"

"Really? Could I have chosen the wrong tower?" The Headmaster's eyes widened. "You are right of course! I still remember how I had to run to flee the man's wrath. Thank you very much Miss White. Twenty points for Huffelpuff to help someone in need. Now if you would excuse me I have to go there."

And without further ceremony he left two dumbstruck Huffelpuff –one who was still wearing another house's uniform- wondering what the heck just happened.

"He _knew_." Harry finally said. "H…He knew all along!" Sure he hadn't sold them but honestly, who had enough time to wait in the middle of Ravenclaw Common Room's entrance to corner two Huffelpuffs in the middle of breaking rules just to play mental games with them and finally give them points? No wonder everyone thought the Headmaster has lost his head. Even he who has known the man since his childhood was now inclined to give credit to these rumors.

"It never happened." Sally slowly began after a while.

"W…What are you t…talking about?"

"Good."

Harry turned to her. "So?"

"I couldn't take them." The First Year told him. "A girl found me."

"Who?" He urged.

"Well, she was weird." Harry's shoulders' slightly relaxed. "She even had strange earrings. They looked like…"

"Radishes?" Harry finished. When the girl nodded, Harry sighed in relief. "Th…thanks God."

"Do you know her?"

"I have even s…seen her panties." The girl opened her mouth in shock. "Th… they w… were on the s… school's roof." He quickly added.

"I guess it explains a lot." The girl whispered. "Anyway, she said she was taking care of that. Yes," she added when she saw him opening his mouth "she knows. Apparently Wizzibizs told her." Harry immediately closed it. "So she will tell them that Professor Lupin is a werewolf. I guess it is over." The girl looked at her shoes.

Luna, you sly girl. "Not at all."

"Huh? But why?"

"No one b…believes her.

"So if she tells them that Professor Lupin is a werewolf…"

'…they will call her l… loony and n… not b… believe it." Harry grinned.

"Hiding the truth by telling the truth. That's pure genius! Really, she is losing her time in this House. Why isn't she in Huffelpuff?"

"The slurp conspiracy."

"The what?"

"You don't want to know."

0~*~0

Finally, after a long and terrible week and several traumatized Huffelpuffs –some even swore they saw _two_ Snapes-, Professor Lupin came back. The first thing the man did was to cancel Snape's essay. Wise decision, Harry nodded. The threat hanging on the man's head was finally lifted and Harry guessed Snape wouldn't do the same thing next time. Everything was back to normal. Well as normal as a day at Hogwarts could be.

Harry wondered if he should confirm his suspicions about the DADA Professor. He may be 99% sure of his theory but there was still a chance that he might be completely in the wrong. But he didn't know how he should do it. Accusing someone out of the blue of being a werewolf was by no way no big deal. Even if he was right, it wouldn't be tactful. He finally decided that he would only ask him if he could find the right opportunity.

He found it not even a week later.

0~*~0

It was week-end. Harry was looking at students going to Hogsmead in a hall. Had he not been a squib, he would be with them. What ifs were useless and Harry perfectly knew that but there were time... Everything would be so much easier for everyone. His parents wouldn't be so ashamed of him and in a less delicate position –Harry had no illusion that some wizards liked to use that against them- and he may have some semblance of normal life. Sure he has grown to enjoy being in Huffelpuff but whatever bond he might have with his classmates wasn't going to last. Next year they would be Second Year and he would still be a First Year –it was time he accepted that-. Theses Firsties respected him for Merlin knows what but it wasn't going to last. And then…

"Harry?" The boy turned. It was Professor Lupin, looking around his office door. "Why aren't you at Hogsmead?" He just shrugged.

"F…First Year." Understanding drew on the man's face.

"Ah." He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for a next lesson. It costs me a lot of money and came later than expected but it was worth the trouble."

"Really?" He said as he entered the man's office. "I've read th…that there are some in th…the lake."

"I know." He smiled. "I just wanted not to anger merepeople."

"M…merepeople? In th…the lake?"

"I was surprised as well." The DADA Professor shrugged. "Albus warned me that the relationship he had with them wasn't extremely friendly. There is no need to have troubles with them if we can do something against it."

"I guess." He hesitated.

"Would you like some tea?" Lupin proposed. "I only have teabags I'm afraid."

"T…teabag is fine."

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued from the spout.

"So how are you?" He asked the Huffelpuff.

"Fine I guess." Harry hesitated. "I…I've had worse days. Y…you?"

"Same here." He took the kettle and poured tea on the two cups. He gave one to Harry.

"I'm glad you g...got better." Harry added. "We were w…worried you know."

"You're glad that I…?" Understanding grew on his face. "Ah yes! It was a terrible week. A nasty illness I have. Mrs. Pomfrey can't help me with that one sadly. Thankfully I am better!"

Harry wasn't convinced though. "I hope that Sn…Snape won't have t…to…"

"Professor Snape." The man immediately corrected. "I'm afraid that he will have to take my place again." Remus said. "He won't digress from my lessons anymore thankfully. Have you done your essay by the way?"

"No. No one d…did." Was it his imagination or did the man's shoulders just relax? "He isn't our t…true t…teacher."

"I see."

He drank his tea a bit and Harry carefully looked at him. He was terrible at reading someone but it seemed as if a huge weight on the man's shoulders has been lifted.

"You brother came two weeks ago." The DADA Professor decided to change subject.

"R…Really?"

"Yes. Didn't he tell you?"

"Well," he uncomfortably stiffened "we aren't r…really c…close anymore. We are in d…different Houses you see and in d…different y…years. In fact," he inhaled "I haven't seen him s…since the be…beginning of the year." He even wondered whether his twin wasn't avoiding him on purpose. He hadn't seen his brother much last year but it had never reached such proportion.

He has always accepted it in the past. Harry was the family's greatest shame and it was better for them that he wasn't with them in these extremely long and boring parties. He has understood as well when he realized that Nathan wasn't keen on seeing him at Hogwarts. He had his friends after all and didn't want to show how pathetic his brother was. But now… his own brother was avoiding him like the plague. There were times that Harry could convince himself it was no big deal but there were times that he was convinced it wasn't normal. Something _must_ have happened to Nathan. If only he could know what.

"I see." The man wasn't convinced though. "He was a bit mad at me for not letting him face the Boggart."

"R…Really? Wh…why didn't you?"

"I thought it was obvious." Professor Lupin sighed. "I didn't want the whole class to face Lord Voldemort."

"Ah, well, g…good idea."

They stayed silent for a while. Harry looked at his father's friend. "How was he?"

"Who?"

"Nathan."

"Well, he seemed fine I guess. He however has taken quite a dislike to Dementors."

"Ah."

"Did you tell me the truth that day?" He said after a while.

"W…When?"

"On the train." Remus explained. "Did you really not feel the Dementor?"

"Oh." Harry drank a bit. "Well, yes. It was colder th…than usual but oth…otherwise…no. I didn't."

"I see." The man looked thoughtful "How strange…"

"Why?"

"The whole train felt it and you were the one closest to him at the end. And somehow," he strangely looked at Harry "you were unaffected."

"I felt the co…"

"Because it _was_ cold. Dementors suck warmth as well. No, somehow Dementors don't affect you in the slightest." Harry uncomfortably stiffened. "Do strange things happen to you sometimes?"

"I'm a squ…"

"I'm not talking about accidental magic." The DADA Professor interrupted. "In our world this isn't strange at all. No, have you faced strange things in the past?"

Harry hesitated. There was that thing last year who led him to the Infirmary but it certainly was his imagination. His bad luck with objects was just that: bad luck, so… He frowned though and tried to think about his childhood.

"I d…don't know." He finally replied. "I was always a…at home so…"

"I see." The man sharply nodded.

They stayed silent for a while. Harry uncomfortably stiffened. This probably was the only time he could ask the man if he really was a werewolf. Sadly he didn't know how to do it.

Until he looked closely at the man's desk. There were the _Daily Prophet_, an old quill, some notes, his moneybag and several books. As soon as he saw that, he knew what to do. He just hoped he still had _it_ in his pocket. He discretely checked and fought a triumphant grin. Perfect.

"I g…guess I have t…to leave." Harry slowly began. "W…we have a t…tournament in a f…few m…minutes."

"I see." The werewolf nodded, a bit disappointed.

"Then P…professor, g…good by…"

He had barely got up and took his bag that the said bag pushed everything on the desk. In less than a second, everything was on the floor. The Daily Prophet lost several pages, the money bag opened revealing Knuts and Galleons and notes were scattered on the floor.

"S…Sorry!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, no." Remus chuckled. "It's alright. You haven't changed a bit."

"Still. L…let me h…help you."

Before the man could say anything, Harry took care of the quill and the man's notes. Remus knelt and took care of the moneybag. A few seconds later, Harry took something from his pocket and placed it on the floor.

"Well, thankfully it was nothing breakable." The DADA Professor sighed.

"Wait! You have f…forgotten that."

And Harry showed him a Sickle.

**AN/ So? Why do you think the coin is important?**

**Next chapter, the Harry-Remus confrontation continues and the werewolf begins to plot.**

**Before I forget: please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back with a new chapter. The Remus-Harry confrontation continues and ends. And again, thanks for the reviews. I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot the whole month. I just hope that you will continue to like my work.**

**To those wondering about Harry's problem. Yes, tides will change. It won't be in the next chapter (I know it is slow but I can't help it) but when the main problem will be solved, I am sure he will impress you. Sure, it won't be a walk in the park and his confidence issues won't vanish just like that but he is a tough Huffelpuff! He won't have super-powers nor will he becomes Einstein-reincarnated but he won't be alone and that will make all the difference. **

**Enjoy!**

The room lost several degrees in less than a second. Remus stared at the coin in shock.

He finally nervously chuckled. "I'm afraid this isn't mine."

"It was on the floor."

"Then someone lost it."

"Then it's yours now."

Harry handed him the coin and Remus stared at it but make no movement suggesting he was going to take it. A minute passed like that.

"You _are_ a werewolf." Harry finally stated.

The tension suddenly broke "I am." Harry raised an eyebrow. "No," Remus had a tired smile "I'm not going to deny it. Truth be told, I'm a terrible liar. Nice trick by the way. It's the first time someone uses a Sickle against me. Everyone forgets a Sickle is made of pure silver."

Harry nodded. "W…werewolves f…fears silver so…if you r…refused to touch it then…"

"You are however wrong on a point."

"How so?"

"I _could_ have touched it. Silver is only mortal when it enters a werewolf's body. It is however terrible for my health so I try to avoid that."

"It must be hard." Harry remarked. "B…being unable to use it."

"Yes. It is extremely hard to do shopping when you can't touch money without dire consequences. How did you find out?"

"I un…understand snappish."

Remus chuckled. "Severus truly deserves his own language. Dumbledore forbad him to tell students the truth but they can discover my condition by themselves. This is why he asked you to do that essay." Harry nodded. "Who else knows?"

"I'm not sure. I…it depends." Harry honestly didn't know if Cedric told the truth to other Huffelpuffs after all. "It is ei…either Huff…elpuff First Years or th…the whole House."

Remus blanched. "The whole House? Then I guess it means that I will have to l…"

Harry sent him the darkest look he could send "That's how you th…thank us? A year with Snape in potion and DADA?"

"Well, they don't want their Professor to be a wer…"

"As long as it isn't Snape we don't care! You stay. "

"Harry, that was before you discover…"

"Nothing has changed at all!" He raised his voice. "S…sorry."

"No, you're right." Professor Lupin sighed. "Your father used to say I was always overreacting." He chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yes. He was the first to find out my condition with Sirius and…Peter. They even became Animagi illegally for me."

"I d…didn't know. Why d…didn't he tell that t…to Nathan and I?"

"I guess this is because young children can't keep a secret correctly."

"W…Well it d…does make sense."

"I wonder how my colleagues will react if they discover you are the one who found out my condition."

"Huh?"

"What do you think?" The werewolf replied. "You are teachers' most recurrent subject."

"Oh." Harry paused. "W…What do th…they say a…about me?"

"Well, Severus is convinced you're a moron as arrogant as your father," the bastard, Harry furiously thought, his father wasn't arrogant _at all_ "Minerva believes that you are just too lazy and just don't want to work," Harry has never liked her anyway "Fillius thinks you're just a late-bloomer" that was…nice, Harry thought, he just wished it really was the case "and Pomona says the most reasonable thing."

"Which is?"

"You are scared."

Harry spluttered. "S…Scared? I…I'm not…Scared of what?"

"We don't know." Remus shook his head. "It's only a nice theory. I however believe there is some truth in that."

"A….As if!" Harry dryly said. "Scared of being a wizard! Ah! Wh…where d…did you get the idea?"

Had the man been another one, he would have been much more impolite. He would have even stopped listening and left. The only reason he was still there and willing to listen was because Remus Lupin was one of his father's best friends. The werewolf didn't answer at first, and decided to look at the window a few seconds. When the man began to talk, Harry realized he was a bit calmer than a few minutes ago.

"Do you want to know what _I_ think?" Harry hesitated and slowly nodded. "I firmly believe that you can be an academically strong student." Harry spluttered. "You are still in First Year not because you don't know your subject but because you still can't cast a spell. Your written portion was excellent last year."

"Of course! I d…did it _twice_."

"Even two years ago." Remus added.

"A…as if! Others were better!" Harry protested.

"Nope."

"They were!" Harry firmly said.

"Believe what you want." Remus finally said. "I can however assure you that Binns really likes you. Apparently you were the only one who remembered how Grump the Fifth killed Jeremius Nott in 1579."

"G…Grump the _Fourth_ killed Jeremius Nott in _1569_. The fifth of July" Harry automatically replied. "I…it's basic knowledge."

Remus flinched. "Do you honestly believe anyone know that?"

"O…of course! I…it's basic kn…knowledge! Only a m…moron or a m…muggle doesn't!"

Somehow, the answer upset the DADA Professor. It was almost as if he was sulking. Nah, Harry shook his head.

"As I said, think whatever you want. I am however 100% certain you can be one of the best students in the school."

"Then you're th…the only one."

They paused. The silence was overbearing and Harry was half tempted to leave the man's office immediately. He was about to do so when the man suddenly said something.

"How many wizard would have use a coin to corner a werewolf in your opinion? No," Remus interrupted Harry "your father wouldn't have done that. Such thing wouldn't even cross his mind. He confronted me with Sirius out of the blue in fact."

"Th…then Nathan…"

"…is like his father in that point" He finished. "And no, your mother wouldn't have done it either."

"…Hermione Granger?"

The man looked thoughtful. "It is possible. Highly possible in fact but I don't think so."

"H…how so?"

"She isn't that kind of person in my opinion. She would look closer and discover my condition but she wouldn't confront me. She also is a Muggleborn so she wouldn't think about a simple Sickle just like that. She probably believes there are protections. If she has prepared everything maybe but you just thought about it a few minutes ago, right?" Harry reluctantly nodded.

"I guess b…but I'm n…not that smart. I'm p…pretty much…." In his opinion he wasn't smart _at all_.

Remus sighed. He honestly hadn't believed his colleagues when they told him that the boy seemed to have confidence issues. Maybe it was because the boy looked like James' carbon copy and that his friend has never been…well one to refuse praises. He could still hear Huffelpuff Head of House warning him how he could be fine one second and be close to depression the next one.

It was such a waste, he thought while seeing the boy spluttering. The young Huffelpuff was without a doubt a smart boy –maybe not a genius but close enough-, he could be extremely logical and good strategist when confronted to odd situations as his lessons with him proved, hell, he could even corner a werewolf with only what he has in his pockets where others would have used more complicated and impractical methods.

And yet as soon as one would remark him that he would turn into a shuttering boy and refuse to admit what was evident to everyone else.

What should he do?

"Alright," Remus sighed "I won't talk about that anymore." Harry sharply nodded and drank his tea. "Still, Remus said, Binns really like you and considering who he is that's saying something. He is somehow convinced you could become a great historian."

"W-Well, Harry hesitated, i…it doesn't need m…magic." Harry remembered about the History Club and winced. The club co-founder was so busy he doubted it would last the end of the year. Then again, she was a stubborn one. The true problem was that history was only interesting when it meant something for others and -let's face it- he had more than enough of goblin rebellions. These magical creatures had the bad habit of rebelling twice a century. So far there have been 278 wars against them and Hogwarts only covered twenty. It sure was more than enough but if someone wanted to work in history the odds he wouldn't have to study one of them for the rest of his life wasn't in his favor at all.

No, what interested him the most was the founders' era. These four have done so much and yet they knew so little about them. The Dark Ages was the biggest historical hole ever recorded. Their whole lives were clouded with mystery and yet their school has shaped countless generations of wizards.

If -and that sure was a big if- he somehow managed to leave Hogwarts he wouldn't mind studying their lives. Sadly only the best were allowed and considering his 'talents' at school…

"Anyway," Harry sadly shook his head "I would have to l…leave school." He looked thoughtful. "And pass exams too."

"Why?" Remus asked him.

"H…Hogwarts's c…curriculum isn't enough. I would have to study courses t…this school d…doesn't have."

"Then why don't you switch school?"

"Huh?"

"If you are talking about the school I think you are, you don't really have to be a wizard." Remus shrugged. "A lot of them are squibs in fact."

"I…" Harry hesitated. "M…maybe but! I can't!"

"Why?"

"Well…I'm not p…pretty smart…"

"Trying doesn't hurt you know."

"Well P...Professor D…Dumbledore w…wouldn't allow it."

"How so?"

"He…well last year he s…strongly implied th…that I couldn't leave school."

How odd, Remus frowned. "Why? Don't you like being there?"

"No. I'm a squib."

"You know there are other forms of magic than wizardry. So many others…" Remus sighed. And he thought James was stubborn. This will go nowhere with such mindset, Remus realized. Harry Potter believed so firmly he was a squib that absolutely nothing will be able to force him to change his mind. As a result he didn't really try to cast spells forcing him to fail and redo his First Year. Failure only strengthened his believes and before everyone knew it they were back to square 1. If Remus could break that bad habit, things may finally go somewhere. If he could force the Huffelpuff to really work and have a goal, maybe everything would be solved. Remus just had to find the right motive to force that stubborn boy to move. "Let's make a deal then." Harry suspiciously looked at him. "Pass the exam and do your best in class…"

"I already do!" Harry hotly said.

"…and I take care of Professor Dumbledore."

"Huh?"

"If you try to do your very best this year," Remus repeated "I will personally talk to Professor Dumbledore. If you are admitted, you will be able to quit Hogwarts." Harry incredulously looked at him.

"Is that a prop…position?"

"It's a promise." Seeing the Huffelpuff hesitated he added "You have already your First Year twice, isn't it a good idea to try something new? Even if you fail you will have only lost a year and redo you First Year like you would have done."

"I…guess."

"So?"

Harry finally looked at him. "I…I guess we have a d…deal."

0~*~0

"I'm afraid I can't do that Remus" Dumbledore sighed.

"What? Think about it a second, if he…"

"I am perfectly aware of what you are trying to do." He had a tired smile. "Succeeding will be excellent for the boy's self-esteem. If he succeeds of course." He quickly added. "I cannot however let Harry leave Hogwart's ground as thing currently are. For the boy and other's own protection"

"But why?"

"Harry isn't the first wizard believing he isn't one and I am certain he won't be the last."

"Really?" Remus was genuinely surprised.

"It was extremely common among Muggleborns a few centuries ago." The Headmaster nodded. "Harry isn't an isolate case at all but he is pretty stubborn. Generally the denial ends after a few months. What few knows is how dangerous a wizard in denial is."

"Dangerous?" He was getting worried.

"You do accidental magic when you are a child not because you are stressed but because the said stress provokes something in your body that as a result forces you to create more magic than usual. A bit like adrenaline."

"So? I don't see the problem."

"You will in a few seconds." Dumbledore assured him. "Everyone has a limit and can handle only a specific amount of magic. A child can handle not much compared a trained wizard. When you have too much magic in your body, you have to get rid of it. At all cost. _That_ is accidental magic. Now what happen to a wizard who never gets rid of his magic and suppresses that vital reflex?"

"He is … sick?"

"If only it was that easy." The Headmaster sighed. "The best case scenario does involve sickness but added with a slow and painful death with every organ slowly but surely burnt by magic leaving the wizard's vein."

"And the worst case scenario?" The DADA Professor whispered.

The man slowly leaned and Remus could clearly see the man's grave face. The older man only whispered one word but then again such word was enough to prove the gravity of the situation.

"Boom."

**AN/ And another chaper ends! Congratulations on those who found why the Silver Sickle was important. I guess I couldn't fool you :) Don't worry, I will try harder next time!**

**Next chapter, Harry tries to work and Halloween is coming close...**

**Before I forget...please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. As always, I thank everyone for their reviews as they have helped me a lot. I first intended to write the Halloween scene -where something strange always happens in JKR books- but my muse had others plans. And there still was the Quidditch match. Cedric tried to delay it until the very end *smile* but it had to happen. It will be in a couple of chapters though.**

**Now enough talking, time to read!**

'Alright', Harry thought for the hundredth time a few days after his discussion with Remsu Lupin. To even hope to be accepted to his possibly new school he first needed to be recommended by: the Headmaster, his Head of House and three other teachers. Professor Lupin was a given and according to his researches Professor Dumbledore has always accepted in the past. As for Professor Sprout he was 90% sure she would accept too and Professor Binns was the one who got him in this mess so he had better agree. Now, who on earth would be the last professor who was going to recommend him?

Snape was out of question for obvious reasons and Professor McGonagall would refuse straight away. Flitwick might but Harry wasn't counting too much on that. The tiny professor was nice and fair but he was that kind of person who couldn't recommend someone who was terrible in his subject. That would be blatant favoritism in the man's eyes. No, his only hope was his Astronomy Professor and…well he _could_ be acceptable in Astronomy but he wasn't excellent per sure. No, the genius in Astronomy was Nathan and the wizard would often joke it was because he was a star. Harry had a small smile at the thought and remembered the good old time when the younger boy would wake him up in the middle of the night and force him to watch the stars with him. Merlin, it seemed this memory belonged to another life. Has it really been ten years since then?

Well, he amended, he still had a month so if he aced in Astronomy until then, Professor Sinistra would maybe accept.

He stopped and entered the library. As a Huffelpuff he wasn't quite fond of this room and his incident last year hadn't helped a bit but there were times when it was unavoidable and this was one of them. His History club for example used this room as HQ and he right now needed a book about Astronomy to learn more about the subject. He looked a bit and took the book needed. He looked around and sweated. Only _this_ place wasn't taken and he has already borrowed the maximum amount of books allowed.

Harry stopped breathing for a second. God dammit! It shouldn't be so hard! Take that bloody chair, sit and do your homework! Whatever lie your brain created shouldn't affect your life in the slightest. He _knew_ he was being stupid but he was unable to sit at the exact place where he has been attacked. What was he expecting anyway? Nothing will happen. Absolutely nothing.

And yet… he just couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to sit right there the same way he couldn't bring himself to confront his brother about him avoiding him like the plague lately. He was terrified. Completely terrified by what could come up if he dares looking for answers.

Sadly Harry couldn't forget. He couldn't forget that immense pain no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't forget feeling his body stiffening and slowly turning to ice, his eyes about to explode with his lungs and Merlin, his _head_! Even now he was feeling headaches whenever he thought about it and had to rub his forehead like crazy to lessen that killing headache.

Hermione Granger however didn't seem to care. She was on the other side of the table right in front of the chair of doom, facing him. Like she was when she was petrified. She didn't seem to care and he couldn't help but resent her for that. She stayed petrified for weeks and once she woke up, she had almost no recollection of the attack in itself. For what he has managed to gather, she just remembered conjuring a mirror and poof! She was in the infirmary where Nathan was thanking her for discovering where the Chamber of Secrets was.

And the girl had to nerve to ask how in the hell a page managed to go to her hand! She hadn't even written that note apparently.

Good one. She wrote it herself. It was her handwriting. Sure, he didn't remember her writing anything but that didn't mean anything! And before anyone asks his memories were quite fuzzy and he apparently was quite delirious when he first woke up. His recollections so weren't reliable.

Really.

Harry shook his head and tried to forget the thing. "Excuse me," Harry began "can we…can we sw…switch places?"

Hermione raised her head and Harry stared. The Griffindor seemed close to a mental breakdown and was extenuated.

"Why?" She aggressively began. "There is that place. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"It b…brings b…bad memories."

"Oh really?" She snared. "Like?"

"Like seeing you petrified."

Hermione stiffened. "Sorry, it's just that…"

"…you're tired." Harry finished. "I un…understand. So?"

"Of course." She got up and sat in his usual place. "Astronomy?" She looked at his book. "Need some help?"

"No." A tired Hermione was an angry one. It was better if she wasn't helping him otherwise she was going to have a heart attack. Besides, he wanted to do it by himself. "What w…were you doing?"

"Looking for answers." Hermione immediately replied.

"I see." She was still trying to prove she didn't tear that book then. She hadn't stopped since she heard the rumor from what he has learnt. This combined with her apparently inhuman timetable, he has barely seen her since the end of last year.

"So? When will have our usual meetings?"

"Meetings?"

"For the History club of course!" She replied.

"L…Look, you don't have t…to do it. You have a l…lot of work and I unders…stand!"

"It will be fine. I have time. By the way," she went back in full force "don't you think I gave up! I will help you in magic!" She yawned. "I just have to find how and when but…"

His relationship with Hermione Granger was an odd one, he reflected. She has been asked last year to help him in class and she has obviously accepted. She hasn't been able to do much as he was –obviously- a squib and Harry has discovered why his housemates didn't like her much. She was most of the time a bit bossy and could hardly understand why others failed where she was succeeding. She was however a nice girl willing to help anyone in need and she was one of Nathan best friends. A year ago, she was trying to help him casting any spell without much success when the Chamber of Secrets incident happened. They both decided to stop these fruitless lessons for a while and to research information concerning the Chamber of Secrets instead. That's how the History club was founded. To their surprise it had been much easier than expected. Tracking the last victim's identity has even been easy even if tiring -he hoped he never had to look at Hogwarts archive ever again- and while the monster's identity has remained unknown until late February they were a bit proud to know that Hermione's discovery helped Nathan to get rid of the basilisk. He kind of like that club if he tried to forget it was that bloody thing which led them to the infirmary.

"S…Sunday afternoon is fine th…then." Harry sighed. "Honestly, wh…why are you so" he struggled to find the right word "worked on that thing?"

"What thing?"

"The page."

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "I didn't tear that page nor did I write on it."

"You did." He added. "I saw you."

"I know you are lying."

"I'm not!"

"You are." She showed her book. "This is the book I was reading that day.

"I don't want to know."

"Too bad because you are going to listen to me." She firmly said. "And don't storm off like last time. This book is one of Hogwarts' most precious possessions. It is quite expensive you see and records every creature known to wizardkind. This book shall under no circumstance leave this library. It was charmed not to."

"I don't care."

"So naturally," Hermione continued "it is, like every single book, charmed to be indestructible and to never be modified."

"So?" Harry defiantly said. He refused to reach her conclusions. She will have to do it herself.

"So technically, it is absolutely impossible to modify it or tear one of its pages!" She slowly hissed. "I didn't write on that book because I couldn't! Tearing a page even less!"

"Yet the page is gone." He pointed the place where the basilisk chapter used to be. The charm was old." He shrugged.

"I thought that too at first." She took the book back and reached the first page. "And I've discovered that they have recasted it a week before the incident." She showed it to him "Look."

"It failed."

"It didn't."

"It did."

"It didn't." She stated. "Moreover there is something I've realized. I wonder how no one saw it. Wait a sec."

Hermione quickly took her schoolbag and searched it. Harry blinked when he saw the amount of paper and notes she was constantly carrying. He guiltily looked at his. It only had ten sheets of paper, two books and his old but faithful quill. He kind of liked it. The thing's place should be in a museum but it had belonged to his great-grandfather Ambrosius Potter. He has written his best speeches when he was trying to become Minister of Magic with it. Too bad Voldemort killed him because he would have been a hell of minister. He was so close…

"Earth to Harry."

Harry blinked and had the decency to look sheepish. "Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes "Please, pay attention."

"I am." Unfortuntely.

"This," she slammed a paper on the table "is the now infamous page." Harry looked at it with barely hidden interest. "I have tried to erase the word" she pointed the already famous _pipes _"and put the page back in the book." Harry sadly shook his head. It was so Ravenclaw he didn't know if he should laugh or cry. That thing was part of history! If it was up to him he would give it to a museum reserved for Hogwarts. And here she was trying to repair the book and erase the word which saved the school. "I can't. I don't know why but I can't." Good, Harry thought. Hermione shook her hand dismissively. "it however isn't the problem."

"Then what is it?" Harry discreetly snared.

"The ink."

"What the ink?" He barely hid his annoyance and considered his options. How could he leave the library without causing a ruckus?

"It is purple. I don't carry purple ink. No one does."

"I…" He stopped himself. No need to add some joke of evidence to hers.

"Yes," Hermione sickly smiled. "You do carry purple ink. I am almost sure you are the only one in that school to do in fact."

"I don't."

"Everyone uses green or black ink." She stubbornly said. "For the only reason that others are extremely expensive and reserved for more than well off families. I've done my homework, you know. Nathan has his fountain pen so the only other student rich enough to afford this is Malfoy and he uses emerald ink. . I didn't know there was a difference between green and emerald ink."

"The price. And I didn't know." He said. He was using Ambrosius' stock because he didn't want to waste it. If what she was saying about the price was true he didn't want to know how his great-grandfather managed to have so much ink. There was more than enough for a lifetime or two. He took his glasses off and rubbed his nose. "So what?"

"Excuse me?"

"So what?" Harry put his glasses back. "You used my quill, point."

"You get territorial each time someone touches it." She argued. "I didn't write that note and even less tear that page. So someone else did it." She stared at him.

"Sure," he snorted "someone came, saw us and somehow decided to break the book's charms, write with my quill _pipes_ on the page, tear it and put it in your hand. Then he left." Hermione stared at him.

"You don't stammer." The Griffindor stated.

"I do."

"You didn't right then." She argued back. "You are angry then. You never stammer when you are."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You don't want me to find what happened." She realized. "Because you know something."

"As if!" He scoffed.

"Harry," Hermione tried, "what happened to you? Why didn't you call for help when I got petrified?"

He hesitated. "I got attacked." He finally confessed.

"Then your aggressor…Ginny?" Harry hesitated but decided to shake his head. "So she wasn't the one wh…that doesn't make sense!"

'You bet it doesn't.' Harry thought.

"Anyway, how did that person know what to write?" The Third Year wondered.

"W…Well, you d…did say th…that word many times." Harry remembered. It has even been scary.

"Did I?" Harry nodded. "Then I suppose he or she was watching us and…" She groaned and put her hand on her head "bloody hell, that doesn't make sense at all! Who on earth would spy on us, wait for me to be petrified, attack you and finally tear a book and basically help to save Hogwarts?"

"I don't know." Harry couldn't help himself. "It is maybe because you wrote that bloody note yourself."

"I didn't."

"It was your handwriting."

"That can be faked! A spell and it's over!"

"It was in your hand."

"Magic!" Harry stared at her. He had enough of everyone trying to justify everything with that word. Stubborn girl. "Anyway, what do _you_ remember?" Harry froze. "As far as I know, no one has heard your side of the story."

"I…I d…don't re…remember a…a thing." Harry lied. He turned his head and refused to look at her.

"You do." She insisted.

"I don't!" He snapped.

"You do." Hermione repeated. "I know you do."

"Oh, really?" He unkindly said and tried to ignore Mrs. Pince looking suspiciously at them. "How on earth did you reach such conclusion?"

"First, you are a terrible liar." Harry flinched at that. "And… if you truly had forgotten, you would have been the first one to help me."

"As if!" He tied to laugh but only a strangle noise left his mouth. "I have better things to do."

The Griffindor wisely chose not to comment. "Instead, you are the one who is the most against me. In fact, you are the only one. Others don't care enough. Harry," she tried again "what did you see?"

Harry whitened and Hermione blinked. "N-Nothing! I-I saw nothing! Do you hear me? NOTHING!" He yelled.

"Mr. Potter!" Mrs. Pince rushed to them. "This is a library! If you can't keep your voice low I am afraid I have to chase you. Permanently."

"Fine," Harry tried to catch his breath. "I was going to leave anyway." Without a further glance, Harry packed his things.

"Harry!" Hermione tried.

"Do you want to follow him Miss Granger?" Pince threatened.

Harry knew she wasn't going to. He however against his better judgment glanced at her and was surprised to see her hesitating.

"I…" she began "I don't." She shamefully said.

"Good." Pince said and left. Well, she pretended to have because Harry knew she was merely hiding.

"Harry?" She tried one last time.

Harry stiffened. "Yes?"

"I know you are hiding something." She carefully whispered. "I have no idea why but you are. I can see it you know," she whispered "even Nathan can. I-he, we are all worried." Harry winced. He might not know if she was telling the truth but the guilt card has always been his downfall. "Harry, what happened to you?"

"Nothing." He quickly said. Maybe too quickly so he amended. "It…n…nothing has changed. D…don't worry. It's over. T…trying to find th…the truth won't do good."

"You wouldn't have said that before." Harry looked at the doorknob and remembered how driven he has been when they have to go through Hogwarts' archive to find the Heir of Slytherin's last victim among hundreds of names. "I will find what happened." Hermione stated and Harry wondered if he truly wanted her to fail. "I will and you will have to face the truth. Please, promise me you will."

What truth? Harry self-depreciatory thought. These lies his brain created? Then again, she might prove him they were just that: lies. For a second, he thought about telling her everything but chose against it. She may believe them after all.

"Harry," Hermione tried one last time "Why are you so scared that what you may remember happened?" He wasn't scared of the truth. Really. "I don't know why but it won't do any good if you just refuse to acknowledge it. Please, promise me you will face it."

"…Alright." Harry sighed. "I…I will. B…but only if you prove it wh…without the s…shadow of a doubt." Hermione nodded and Harry tried a tired smile. "I'll…s…see you Sunday." He was about to close the door when he turned to her. "And Hermione?"

"Hmh?"

"Don't lose your health on it."

0~*~0

To Harry and Cedric's horror, October passed at an incredible speed and before they realized it already was the 25th.

In other word, it was Huffelpuff vs Griffindor Quidditch match. The two Huffelpuffs feared that day for two different reasons however: Harry because it always was the day was everything was going ugly –supporting Nathan or not supporting Nathan? That is the question- and Cedric because no matter how much he had tried, Huffelpuffs' Chasers seriously sucked and their Keeper couldn't not miss the Quaffle.

It wasn't that they were _bad_. Okay they were. Harry has watched them and the players themselves admitted it without any shame. It was just that Cedric had to recruit them by force three weeks ago and had almost no training. The match was going to _hurt_.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cedric whined while trying to eat something before the match. "Maybe if I by some miracle manage to catch the Snitch in less than ten minutes…no, that won't do." He shook his head. "Huffelpuff may win the match but I seriously doubt we will win the House Cup…maybe if by some miracle the Beaters manage to get rid of Griffindors…"

"Calm down." Cedric's best friend, Anthony said. "We all know we are going to lose. We never win!"

"This isn't a reason." The Quidditch Captain snapped and got up. "We go on the pitch not because we have to but because we want to win!"

Somehow, every Puff in the Great Hall heard that and simultaneously blinked. Winning? They haven't won for a long time. When was that again?

"C'mon!" Cedric raised his voice. "We have house pride!"

"We do?" Hannah Abbot whispered.

"T…Tell me Cedric." Harry decided to intervene. "W…why is W…Wood so convinced we're d…dangerous?"

"I bluffed!" His shoulders shook and Cedric left a few tears of frustration. "I may be a good Seeker so I thought that I could create the perfect team but I couldn't! So, so…I bluffed!"

"Idiot!" Anthony hissed. "This will be even worse!"

"I know! I immediately regretted but the deed was done! Wood overtrained them to get rid of an imaginary threat b-but I hoped that they will be so tired that they would be bad during the match." His housemates stared at him. That was so Slytherin it was embarrassing. "Stop that! I-I…I'm so, so sorry! I don't deserve to be in Huffelpuff! I should have never let greed take the better of me and should have trained more…" Wow, Harry thought, Cedric was bringing House pride to a new level.

"Personally…" Huffelpuff's Chaser began.

"Shut up. It's all your fault anyway."

They stayed silent a few seconds and slowly Huffelpuffs left their table one by one, leaving the Seeker his face on the table. Harry looked at him, hesitating.

"Come on." Cedric muttered. "You can laugh at me. You're dying to do it and I can't blame you. Your so perfect brother is going to take the Snitch and I will have to leave the tail between my legs." Harry looked at the Prefect. "Do it already."

"…Nat is w…weaker on his l…left side." Harry finally said. The Prefect raised his head in surprise. "Or so I've heard. Catch the S…snitch. If not for you th…then for us."

"But they lef…"

"Cedric," Harry sighed. "th…they want to have g…good seats and well…you're always weird before a m…match. I...inhale and it will be alright. And try meditation."

"Do you really want me to catch the Snitch?" Cedric wondered. "It's just that you are so convinced your twin is unbeatable that it's hard to swallow."

"Nat is good." Harry hotly said. "He is the y…youngest S…seeker in a c…century. B…but if someone c…can beat him…it's you. You're an ex…cellent Seeker too."

Cedric looked at Harry in the eyes and only saw honesty. He slowly nodded and couldn't help but grin a bit.

"Well, it may not be the match of the century but I have every intention to lose on my terms. Watch me Potter because I will break your twin's perfect record."

0~*~0

It turned out that the weather couldn't have been worst. Harry couldn't even feel his toes with such cold. He shuddered, at this level Quidditch wasn't a hobby or a passion anymore: it was purely madness. Then again, he has never flew on a broom –he had the bad habit of breaking every single one under his hand and if his father one day asks him what happened to his very first broom, Harry would lie through his teeth-

"Mah," the Huffelpuff on his left sighed "what I have to do to be in peace."

Harry turned to the voice and faced a tall man with dark hair, blue eyes and the palest skin he has ever seen. "Jeremy? Wha-"

"It's my last year here." Jeremy sighed. "And Super Prefect," he pointed the pitch so Harry had a good idea who he was talking about "would have been unbearable had I not come. Something about House Unity or something." He shrugged.

"Still, it is rare to see you outiside." Jeremy Fitz was Huffelpuff's resident genius and not extremely sociable. If you forget class and him coming ex nihilo protecting First Years against Slytherins, he was almost never here. And at the same time he was everywhere. It was hard to explain. Whenever something weird was happening however, you could bet he would be there and somehow related to the latest disaster. Harry was ready to bet he was only leaving his room-turned-laboratory –a gift from a Prefect who didn't know better- in the basement –a reminiscence when Huffelpuff was housing three quarters of the school- to mess with everyone's minds. And he was good at that. Very good.

"Well," he smirked "you have taken good care of our little badgers, I'm impressed. Not that I was doubting you but Slytherins are always a pain in the ass. To think that two years ago, it was me who was protecting you from them. I'm getting old." He took his binoculars and tried to watch the pitch.

Harry blushed under the praise and tried to switch subject. "So, w…working on so…something new?"

"Yep." He answered while looking at the pitch. "After projectile pens, I am trying to create some kind of magical foci."

"Like wands?" He tried.

"Something like that." He absentmindedly nodded. "I don't think I will manage soon but I can maybe convince Ollivander if I play my cards right."

"How?"

The older boy shrugged. "I can try to work for him a bit next year. Hah," he finally decided to look at him "before I forget, can you please remind these Firsties that while they can do use the electronic room they are under no circumstance allowed to practice magic here? We created wards to protect the place from magical interferences coming from the outside, if they use magic the wards will be useless."

"I will." He promised.

"That and tell them that I have enough of repairing the generator. There are rules and I want them to be respected."

"Alright." He nodded.

"Hooch is about to start the match." Jeremy suddenly said.

"How do you know?"

"She has her whistle." He shrugged.

"Wait. You can _see_ it?"

"Hmh?" Jeremy blinked. "Of course I c…" He began to smirk. "Well, for normal people like you it is impossible to really see the match under such terrible conditions but for me" he happily tapped his binoculars "it is ridiculously easy. These sweet things erase rain from my vision, light the image to my convenience and can zoom whenever I want. The vision is so good that I can even read lips with that thing. And that's not over!"

"Cool. D…Do you have a spare?"

"Let me think about it, I do." He paused his binocular, took his bag and took another pair. "Here"

"Thank y…" Harry hadn't even touched them the lens shattered. "S…Sorry!"

"No, no." Jeremy chuckled. "I should have known better."

"I will p…pay you b…back."

"It's alright, really." Jeremy assured. "I made him with second hand material. You should just give them back."

Harry promptly obeyed and resolutely turned his gaze toward the pitch. The Seventh Year looked at his broken creation. The brand new binoculars were rapidly losing their luster and began to crack at some part. They finally broke into several pieces and he quietly picked them up.

Jeremy maybe should look surprised but truth be told, he had kind of expected that from the very beginning. Such occurrences were quite common whenever the Potter Heir was mentioned. It was sad he had to not let Potter help him with his work but the First Year would do more harm than good. He has always wondered why the boy couldn't touch any magical artifact without breaking them definitely.

Still, he fought a triumphant grin when he looked at his binocular –or what was left- he was starting to have a pretty good idea why.

0~*~0

What should have been a huge disavantage somehow managed to bring luck to Huffelpuff. In less than twenty minutes, their Chasers by some feat managed to score five times. No one really knew how –not even the Chasers themselves Harry bet- but Huffelpuffs really weren't going to complain. Their Keeper was still terrible though.

Harry's place wasn't ideal but he still had a nice view of the duel between Cedric and Nathan. Well, he thought it was them. If only he hadn't broken these binoculars. Cedric's strategy first had been to follow the Griffindor Seeker but he has decided to pay more attention for the Snitch. As a result it was now Nathan who was following him.

The Huffelpuff frowned. He had no idea how anyone could find the Snitch in such terrible conditions. Once or twice he would have bet he saw something shiny but the moment was gone a second later. Compared to Chasers who had a red and huge ball, Seekers had a huge disadvantage.

"Diggory seems to have found the Snitch!" Lee Jordan screamed. "Potter is following him but Diggory has the advantage for now but it won't last! The Griffindor's Firebolt is putting Diggory's Cleansweeper to shame!"

Harry looked with barely hidden interest the two Seekers chasing the Snitch Harry's finally spotted. It was as if the two wizards have just drunk a Wingenweld Potion and were hitting each other's elbow in an attempt to catch the golden ball. No matter how skilled Nathan was, Cedric was older and stronger and his hits were more effective than Nathan's.

For the first time in his life, Harry wasn't sure that his twin was going to win. It should have been impossible as Harry should have known. Nat was –almost- literally born on a broom, he has flown even before he could correctly walk –well, that was what his dad was saying -. He was skilled beyond measure and has spent hours per day with his father, an international Quidditch player, flying and trying to catch the Snitch no matter how bad the weather was.

He was skilled and yet Cedric was almost touching the Snitch. Has Cedric been anyone else he would have screamed that the Seeker was cheating because no one, absolutely no one could beat Nathan Potter. Harry however knew what kind of wizard the Huffelpuff was. The Prefect was a Huffelpff tough and tough. He was extremely loyal and cheating wasn't a word Cedric knew. There was no trick behind his skill on a broom. The First Year even doubted he was really gifted at flying. There only was hard work and a rough training the rest of the team couldn't follow. Where Cedric's gifts and talents ended, his hard work and tenacity compensated.

'But Nathan has also trained hard.' A treacherous voice in his head whispered. 'Why is he struggling against someone who can't even reach his ankle?'

Harry didn't know.

The fight between the two Quidditch players continued a few more minutes, none of them wanting to admit defeat. The screams in the Quidditch stadium were nothing but a nuisance for Harry. Cedric finally pushed Nathan hard and the Griffindor didn't fight back. Harry stopped looking at the Huffelpuff and watched his twin, wondering how he would counter attack.

He didn't. He fell from his broom instead. It was only then that Harry realized that the stadium's screams weren't cheering ones at all. He raised his head a bit more and froze.

Dementors. So many, Harry couldn't count them. It shouldn't have been surprising. Dementors were feeding themselves of happiness and a Quidditch match was like a feast to these vile creatures. Harry sweated when he realized how in danger everyone was.

"Jeremy!" Harry turned to the older student. "Nathan! He is…"

But the Seventh Year didn't move a bit. He stayed inhumanly stiff, his knuckles white from holding his binoculars. A statue would have taken his place, Harry wouldn't have known better. He was in shock, he realized. Some dealt with Dementors' presence by screaming, other fainted and a lot just freeze, unable to acknowledge what was going on.

And Nathan was still falling and Harry realized that everyone was so terrified they haven't realized what was happening. Dementors were sucking away their happiness so nobody could fully understand what about to happen.

Nobody but him. Jeremy was freezed, his housemates were shivering like crazy, some were even crying but Harry was fine. Somehow, Harry was unaffected but could no nothing to save his twin. He was a squib and for the first time in his life this knowledge took his whole sense.

He was powerless. Screw making his family proud, screw having friends and good grades, screw everything. Harry was watching his own twin falling from such height it would kill him and some of his classmates were going to be kissed. He was unaffected by some miracle but it was much worse that crying like crazy. His twin was going to die and he could do nothing but watch.

When a Dementor began to fly toward Nathan, his heartbeat stopped.

"NAT!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

There was light. Such incredible light Harry had to close his eyes for a second. When he opened them again there was a huge slivery phoenix angrily flowing toward Dementors. Harry could even feel the beautiful creature's furor and Dementors without exception fled.

Another beam of light appeared. A green one this time. It hit the ground and Nathan who was only inches away from it went through the ground and softly rebounded. Some bones were probably broken but he was safe.

When Harry tried to see where these spells came from, he was faced with a sight very few wizards have seen.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grindelwald's deafeater and the only man Lord Voldemort has even feared, was absolutely, utterly and completely furious.

**AN/ Next chapter, the Quidditch aftermatch leaves scars in everyone's mind.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. As always, I thank everyone for their reviews. I wish I could have updated earlier but real life didn't allow me that. So I wish you all a happy New Year, a bit late I admit. I will answer a few reviews.**

**To call015: I hadn't thought of her to be honest at the beginning even if I admit this is _really_ close. And that's all I am going to say for now. Everything will be explained better in a few chapters.**

**To Fawlks : thanks, I have corrected this... among a few other mistakes. I try to be carful but sometimes I miss a mistake or two. As for updates, real life being what it is -a pain- I can't guarrantee more than one chapter per month. Not until May at least. Some are already planned thankfully so maybe... but I don't want to make promises I can't keep. I will however try to update once a month.**

**Now, time for the story!  
><strong>

Everyone has been asked to stay on their seats at first and Harry could do nothing but stare at his brother lying on the ground until Madam Pomfresh levitated him and transported him to the infirmary under the rain. The two Quidditch teams being the ones closest to the Dementors during the incident also had to come with the mediwitch. Professor Dumbledore has left with Moony right after that and came back an hour later with Honeyduke's whole chocolate stock and some sweets the Headmaster always had in his office and distributed them to the stadium with the help of a few teachers. Apparently sugar was excellent to restore someone's magical core and deal with any immediate trauma a Dementor can cause. Harry has tried to refuse the chocolate bar but the Headmaster would have none of it and Harry had to give in. Once they could finally leave the stadium, Harry rann as fast as he could to the infirmary, followed closely by Hermione, Ronald, Dean and Seamus. Griffindor's Quidditch Team was already at the Third Year's bedside and when Harry could finally look at his brother, his heart stopped for a second.

Nathan was as white as the sheet on his bed and seemed to be in the middle of a horrible nightmare. His treacherous mind conjured an image of a much younger Nathan in a no better state constantly screaming in pain between two sobs. Harry shook his head and tried to dismiss the image. It's over, he is fine, he repeated like a mantra. Nathan was going to be alright.

But no matter how many times he said that, Nathan didn't wake up. Hours passed and even if the nightmares seemed to have stopped and the Griffindor did look better after a while, Nathan wasn't awake yet. Hermione was biting her fingernails hard, Wood's face was dark, Seamus and Dean were silent and Ronald –Harry refused to call that prat Ron- seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Young Nathan," Dumbledore softly began, "was certainly the one who felt the Dementors the most. So he needs more time than us to recover."

"But Professor," Oliver Wood asked. "Why didn't we…well why were we so little affected? I mean," he turned to the rest of the team "we were the ones closest to them and yet…the effects were minimal."

"That is because you were playing Quidditch Mr. Wood." The Headmaster sighed. "Catching your positive emotions was harder, especially if you were thinking fast and not focused on a single thought like Nathan here. Sure, they could have tried harder and _then_ you would have been in the front line but there was no use for them. Not when they had a whole stadium for dinner."

"What ignoble creatures." Hermione began. "When I think that they are guarding Azkaban…Why did they do that Professor? I mean, they had no reason. There was no way that Pettigrew could be here!"

"Even the last time you saw them, there was no reason Miss Granger." Dumbledore sighed. "Dementors are dark creatures. I am not someone who likes to label someone but this is nothing but the truth. They do not care about whether you are Mr. Pettigrew or an innocent schoolgirl. They have joined Voldemort," almost everyone shuddered "because he has promised souls. They belong to no side and only want one thing: to drain your happiness and much worse. It does not matter if you are an enemy or a friend because they only listen to their instinct and the Ministry is nothing but a fool to believe they can be tamed or pleased with handful criminals. I can guarantee you one thing: what happened today won't happen again. As long as I am here, not even the Minister of Magic himself will stop me to protect every student at school. These Dementors have better not come back or see me."

There was something in the Leader of the Light's eyes that convinced everyone. Thinking that Professor Dumbledore would endanger them was a joke anyway. The Headmaster finally left and Harry was certain he was going to floo Fudge himself to inform him of today's incident and force the Minister to retrieve Dementors. Or try at least.

"It was as if there was a veil." Ronald Weasley slowly began a few minutes later. "It seemed as if I would never be happy again and I was so…" he frowned, trying to find the correct term "spaced out. I knew that Nathan was falling but somehow" he pointed his headh "something didn't connect up there."

"I see what you mean." Hermione whispered. "It was as if I was drowning."

They both turned to him in expectation and Harry stiffened. Griffindor Team has felt almost nothing so he was the only one who could 'understand'. Only he couldn't. He has been painfully aware of how dangerous the situation had been, he has understood that Nathan was falling right to his death.

Somehow, it was worse. He has witnessed Nathan's near death, knew something had to be done but hasn't reacted. Not because Dementors were sucking his soul out but because he just couldn't. Because he was a squib.

He however nodded and lied. "It w…was like b…being stuck in m…moving sable."

"Exactly." Hermione sadly smiled and the red-haired nodded. "I wonder why he fainted though."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione snapped. "Nathan fainted because of Dementors like last time. What I can't understand is why. He has been so tense after that I can't help but think he has witnessed something terrible. Do you have an idea what it could be?" She turned to Harry.

"M…many th…things." He shrugged. "His life h…has never b…been a walk in t…the park."

"Yep." Seamus intervened. "Slaying a bloody snake can be traumatizing."

"Hnnn…"

They stopped talking and rushed to the Boy-Who-Lived's bedside.

"Nathan!" Hermione exclaimed. "How are you? Dear God, we have all been so terrified! Had Professor Dumbledore not been here…"

"Mione?" The Seeker slowly opened his eyes. "Wh-aat…" Hermione took the glass of water on the boy's bedside and gave it to him. Nathan drank it before thanking her. "What happened?"

"You fell from your broom." Oliver softly said.

"Huh?" Nathan frowned, as if he had trouble understanding the older Griffindor. "Broom?"

"You were trying to catch the Snitch. Do you remember that?" Hermione intervened. "It was Griffindor vs Huffelpuff Quidditch match. "

"Quidditch match?" Nathan repeated like a broken recorder. Harry's heart tightened. It painfully reminded him of another time where his twin has been attacked. "Quidditch…match, ah!" Understanding drew on his face. "That's right!" Everyone breathed in relief. "I was flying and Diggory was pushing me" the Seeker nodded, "and then…then there were screams."

"Yes." Seamus said. "We were pretty much shaken up when Dementors showed up."

"Dementors? In the pitch?"

"It shouldn't have been surprising" Hermione regretted. "The happiness must have attired them. One went after you and you fainted. It's a miracle you're still alive. At such height, you would have died. Thankfully had Professor Dumbledore intervened."

Nathan stared at the ceiling for a while. "Did we win the match?"

"E-Excuse me?" Hermione stared at him. Harry couldn't blame her considering he was doing the same. He has just been told he has been inches away from death and he was asking if they have won a stupid match everyone else have forgotten?"

No matter how much he loved his twin, sometimes he truly wondered if he knew his priorities. Hell, he stared at Nat who was still expecting an answer; did he even have some kind of survival sense? It's was a miracle he hadn't fainted when Mrs. Pomfrey told him once he woke up from his 'attack' that Nathan has fought a thirty feet basilisk. Or that time he has heard he has faced a Cerberus, a Devil Snare and Quirellmort. Or that time Nathan jumped from his broom to catch the Golden Snitch. Harry remembered that one very well. Dad has literally turned scarlet and yelled at him how stupid this has been and that he has better not do anything like this ever again if he ever wanted to touch a broom again.

"Did we win the match?" Nathan repeated.

"No." Wood stated.

"Oh."

"Diggory caught the Snitch seconds after your fall. He wanted to redo the match to play fair but I refused."

"Well," Nathan began "they did win fair and square."

'As if.' Harry thought. Such victory would have nothing but a bitter taste for Cedric. The Quidditch Captain has wanted to replay because it _wasn't_ fair. He wanted to win by using nothing but his skill. Harry knew the Prefect enough to know he would always wonder if he really deserved victory. Huffelpuff has won because Nathan Potter has been attacked by evil itself. What pride could this bring?

"My broom." Nathan suddenly remembered. "What about it?"

"Well…" Hermione hesitated. "You have to understand the situation. Everyone was threatened by Dementors so…"

"My broom." Nathan insisted.

"It was broken by the Whomping Willow." Hermione quickly said.

"Oh. I-it's fine I guess. I just have to ask for another one." He tried to cheer the mood.

Harry tensed when he saw Ronald Weasley stiffening. One would think he was Nathan's best friend but Harry knew what kind of jealous prick the Griffindor was. Harry could see jealousy in his eyes in this instant. When they have been younger, Ronald has always talked to him about a better life. Better. He wanted everything to be better. Good wasn't enough for him. He wanted to be better than his brothers, better than his parents and Harry strongly suspected he would flee Nathan's side when he would have enough of being 'just' the Boy-Who-Lived's best friend and want something better.

The very second Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley met, it has been hatred at the first sight. Hatred or disgust, Harry wasn't sure however.

But this was Nathan's best mate so he wasn't doing anything against him for now. If he however tried to hurt his twin in any way, squib or not, Harry would take care of the red-haired.

"Harry?" Nathan blinked. What are you doing here? When did you…?"

'Since the beginning.' Harry mentally replied. 'As for why I am here, you are a dunderhead for even asking.'

"Nevermind, it's stupid. Of course you are here." Nathan tightened his fists. "Please go back to your dorms. I'm fine."

"I don't mind staying."

"Please. Leave before I say something I'll regret later."

"If you think I'm leaving, then you're an idiot." Harry harshly replied to everyone's surprise, including his. "You can't order me around, Nat."

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Nathan exploded. "Don't Nat me! This is Nathan and I am the Boy-Who-Lived! Show me respect!"

"Nathan!"

"Get out." Nathan whispered. "Please get out."

"W…What?"

"I told you to get out! GET OUT!" He yelled. "Don't you get it? I don't want to see your face, you pathetic squib!" Harry flinched. "You are nothing! Do you hear me? NOTHING! I-I am the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"We're brothers! Twins!" He tried. "I care for you!"

"You care for me?" Nathan harshly laughed. "Then you have a strange way of showing it!"

"Potter." Wood tried. "It's obvious you're not in your right mind but apologize."

"Why should I? It's the truth and I have enough of that shit he's putting me through! NOW GET OUT!"

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfresh walked to Harry. "I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. Your brother needs calm and I'm afraid that he won't be as long as…"

Harry inhaled and sharply nodded. He tried to ignore Hermione mouthing 'sorry' or other Griffindors' look and left the room.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived." Nathan stubbornly whispered right before he closed the door. "It is time that he understands that."

0~*~0

Some -Slytherins in peculiar- liked to think Harry was a crybaby and the said boy did nothing to correct them. He wasn't a violent man after all and it was true that he was easily upset whenever his family was mentioned. This time however no tear left his eyes. He was way too shocked to cry.

As long as he could remember, Nathan has never used his fame and Harry's lack of magic against the Huffelpuff. Not that directly at least. Nathan has better things to do than helping a squib like him but there has always been a line no brother have wanted to cross. When a drunk wizard tried to hit him a long time ago, his brother protected him with accidental magic and called help. When an ill-intended witch tried to force him to follow her to Knockturn Alley, Nathan was the one who screamed bloody murder while others were too busy ignoring Harry's cries. He even vividly remembered Nathan using his fame to not let Harry get nabbed because he was Harry the Squib. In return, the First Year tried not being too much a nuisance and let his brother have his own friends and have a life without him at Hogwarts.

What was different now?

"Password?" Huffelpuff's portrait asked. Harry didn't respond and she guessed something must have happened to the First Year. "Fine. You can enter anyway. I know you're a Puff after all. Passwords are pointless in my eyes. A Ravenclaw with the password can enter and a good Puff who forgets it has to stay outside with such policy. My door is always open for one of our house. No matter what."

"Th…thanks Lisa." Harry whispered.

"It's Maria." Harry couldn't stop a smile. "Did you have troubles dear?"

"Not at all."

"You are a terrible liar."

"It's," Harry shook his head, "nothing."

"I see." Maria didn't look convinced though. "If you need an ear however, you know where I am."

"Thanks."

Harry entered the Common Room and winced. The place was full of noise and as everyone was present he had trouble seeing the fireplace.

"For the last time!" Cedric raised his voice among the crowd. "Dumbledore has taken care of everything –yes absolutely everything-! We don't need to buy holy water or place garlic in the Common Room. We have Dementors at school, not bloody vampires! No, silver is strictly forbidden this year and no we won't lose our calm! And Jeremy! If I ever see you selling some fake protections to other houses like last year I will get really angry!"

"So it's alright if you don't _see_…"

"Don't you dare finish your sentence!"

"You're not fun." The Seventh Year pouted. "It was useful, right? The psychological effect was what kept them sane."

"We both perfectly know you invented that just now. You nabbed everyone to gain money!"

"Tch. Either me or someone else, it would have been the same. By the way, what makes you think they were fake? I'm a creator, a genius in the middle of this boring school,"

"Boring?" Someone incredulously said

"I need your support!" Jeremy continued. How do you expect me to work for Huffelpuff's greatest good if an annoying Prefect is always breathing down my neck?"

"You give them a finger and they take the whole arm." Cedric angrily whispered. He deeply inhaled and counted to ten twice. "Anyway, the staff has everything under control."

"Oh _yeah_. They have everything under control. Like last year."

"Jeremy…"

"Sorry! I am ruining the speech teachers ordered you to say and am undermining your authority as teachers' pet. I won't do that again. Don't mind little old me!"

"…in other word, we don't have to worry." Cedric finally chose to ignore his housemate, as he usually did. "This is why I ask everyone here to do whatever they have planned. The situation is now under control and everything will be back to normal tomorrow." The crowd finally left and Cedric dropped on the nearest sofa, visibly exhausted. He merely glanced at Harry. "I guess Nathan Potter is awake." Seeing Harry's nod he continued. "How is he?"

"Well," Harry hesitated "He l…looked unharmed."

"Good. I realized what was going on a second before Professor Dumbledore's intervention but…it wouldn't have been enough. I can't believe it." He looked at the ceiling. "I was so busy trying to catch a yellow ball I didn't see a player was falling to his death."

"It's n…not your f…"

"Still," Cedric interrupted "I won because I didn't help him and almost let him die. I-I don't want such victory. The less I think about it, the better I am. I should have paid attention."

"Cedric…you're too hard in y…yourself. You c…couldn't have…"

"…done anything?" Cedric finished. "Against Dementors certainly. The fall…I am not so sure."

Harry stiffened. Seeing Cedric being melancholic was so unusual it was painful. The Prefect was the Huffelpuff by definition: calm and reserved at first glance but carefree and extremely friendly in the Common Room.

"So, everyth…ing is back t…to normal?"

Cedric nodded. "Weasley, well the Headboy told Prefects what transpired after the match. Professor Dumbledore was so furious he could literally see his aura."

"R…Really?"

"Yeah. After he was sure everything here would be fine, he has flooed to the Ministry of Magic. I don't know what happened but Fudge had to give in. Well, a bit." He frowned. "Dementors aren't gone per sure but are out of Hogwarts' wards. If they ever come back…" Cedric shuddered. "The wards will fry them."

"Huh?"

"Apparently the founders didn't like having dangerous creatures around school." The Prefect explained. "Anything considered 'evil' or 'threatening students' is immediately attacked by the castle itself. Once they are inside the castle however the wards can't do much.

"So P…Pettigrew c…couldn't enter."

"Yep but you know how politics work." Cedric had a dry laugh. "Never mind the fact that we are safe with the wards on, Fudge ordered Dumbledore to drop them and let Dementors in."

"Is he mad?" the First Year raised his voice. "S…Sorry."

"Don't be." Cedric waved his hand and sighed. "He wants to be seen as a good Minister who has everything under control. He doesn't care about students at all but would do anything to keep his image. It's all about appearance. Then again I'm not teaching you anything new, right?"

Harry tiredly nodded. Appearance. Since _that day_ appearance has run the Potters' lives. The main reason his father was so angry at him sometimes was because Harry couldn't keep it.

Sometimes, he wondered if he being a squib would have mattered that much had Nathan been a normal wizard. Sure, he would still have made his parents ashamed of him but it wouldn't have been as bad as how it was now. Fame was a double-edge sword. There was no way to know if today's hero wouldn't become tomorrow's scapegoat. His parents just wanted to protect Nathan. And so they all had to pretend that everything was perfect. No one in the family had to show any weaknesses others could exploit. And Harry sucked at that. His status as a squib was threatening to destroy one day everything his father and his mother have done. If that day comes, all their sacrifices would have been in vain.

And there was Nathan. Nathan he has promised to himself to protect. And he was doing a shitty job at it.

'Why?' Harry fought tears. 'Why no matter how much I try, I can't help them?'

"Hey," Cedric tried, "what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing." Harry shook his head.

"It's not nothing."

"I-It's just that…" Harry inhaled, "when Nat fell I…"

"You were worried."

"W-Why…why couldn't I…I should have done something! Anything!"

"Harry, you couldn't hav…"

"That the point! I couldn't!" Harry screamed. "Each year his life his threatened, each time I think he may not make it, each time I want to protect him and each time I can't do a bloody thing because I'm a bloody squib! And now he hates me and…"

"Potter!" The prefect left the couch, grabbed his arm and raised his voice, "Potter! Focus!" Harry stopped screaming. "Alright," Cedric deeply inhaled, "tell me Potter, how could you have saved your twin today?" Harry mumbled something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I…I would have u…used Dum…Dumbledore's spell." Harry said.

Cedric shook his head. "This is Fifth Year material. Try again."

"A levitation charm."

"Doesn't work on living being." He countered.

"Mobilicorpus."

"What are the chance you could have hit Nathan and not missed? Tell me."

"S…slim."

"Almost non-existent."

"I…I could have c…conjured a mattress."

"Back to Fifth Year material. And trust me, he fell from so high that a mattress would have killed him anyway. So tell me Potter, how could you have saved him?"

"I…I don't freaking know." Harry tiredly said.

"Now tell me Potter," the Prefect continued "why on earth can you say that his fall is not my fault?"

"Excuse me?" Harry blinked. "This is by no way your fault!"

"I pushed your brother; I was so focused on the Snitch I didn't see him fall. I had my wand on me and could have grabbed him. If there was one man who could have saved your brother from the fall, it was me. Why aren't you blaming me instead of hurting yourself for no reason?"

"It's different!"

"How?"

"You're not his twin!"

"So the only one who can save him is you." He stated.

"Yes! No! I…I don't know anymore!"

"And anyway," Cedric continued "why do you think you need to be a wizard to help him? Aren't muggles good enough? Are wizards the only ones who can be heroes?"

"Of course not."

"You're not a squib, Harry. And even if you were, it wouldn't matter." Harry snorted at that. "You can help him," he insisted "you really can. I know you well enough to know you would face evil itself for him. But," Cedric added "if you don't believe you can, no matter what you do, how much you work, you will never succeed. Got it?"

Harry stayed silent or a while. "Yeah. S…sorry for the outburst."

"It's alright." Cedric let his arm go. "I understand."

"Still," Harry continued, "he's mad at me."

Cedric shrugged. "Dementors attacked him and he reacts badly when they're near. Whatever he said, I don't think he really mean it or was in his right mind. Anyway, no one was hurt and that's what matters, right?" Harry slowly nodded. "It's already ten, you should go to sleep. Everything will be clearer tomorrow."

"I…I guess I should. As for w…what you said, I'll sleep on it."

"Very well" Cedric nodded.

Maybe Cedric was right, he thought later while listening to Justin's snores. Maybe he didn't have to wave a wand to help Nathan. Then how could he?

**Next chapter, Hallowen _finally_ comes and things gets interesting.**

**Before I forget: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here, I'm back with a new chapter as promised. RL is insane so the other one may come later than expected but I will do my best! **

**Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who found the story a bit annoying for now stick with me for a few more chapters. There is so much to that story than Harry's apparent lack of magic and it would be too bad that you leave before the real fun begins -namely Fourth Year- which will come. I don't know in how many chapters yet but it will.**

**Finally, _finally_ Halloween comes and Harry tries to mend bridges with Nathan. The second part of Halloween will be the next chapter.  
><strong>

When Harry woke up a week after the Quidditch incident, he already knew what day it was. Halloween. He sighed and looked at his new alarm.

4:30

So _early_.

Yet Harry knew he wouldn't find sleep again. The First Year sighed again and got up. Well, at least he would have enough time to do his homework and water the Common Room's plants. Once he was dressed, he went to the Common Room and began to work.

Moony was right, Harry looked critically at his latest essay. He wasn't _that_ terrible in theory, he even managed to score an A in Potion, the highest grade a Huffelpuff could hope to archieve -Snape sure was a bastard- and Professor Sinistra told him that at this rate she would gladly accept to recommend him for that school of his.

Harry's mouth twitched. While it was true he wanted to leave Hogwarts and have some semblance of normal life, he would regret his time in the Common Room and the people there, well some.

'Focus,' Harry mentally scolded himself, 'you have work to do.'

And so he spent a good part of his morning finishing whatever homework he still had.

"Morning," Jeremy entered the Common Room and yawned, "already there?"

Harry nodded. "Since four."

"Mah, last year it was five." Harry shrugged.

"When will they…"

"…wake up?" Jeremy yawned one more time. "Super Prefect in an hour and the rest in four."

"Th…that late?"

"It's Sunday," the Seventh Year shrugged, "Super Prefect is the only one who is always ready at seven. Crazy brat."

"And you?"

"Harry, Harry," he smirked a bit, "what would Halloween be like without Diggory screaming like a little girl?"

"Well…"

"The brat will never know what hit him." He sneered.

"D…dare I ask wh…what you are planning?"

"Rats, a lot and lot of rats."

"H...he is scared of…?"

"You have no idea."

"Where d...did you find them?"

"You don't want to know." Jeremy waved his wand and several cages of rats flied to him. "Now, the thing is to release them at the right time."

"Which is?"

"In fifty minutes and thirty-six seconds exactly." Seeing Harry's look, he elaborated, "he is too predictable."

"Should I…"

"What and miss the fun?"

"Well…"

"Don't worry, you have more than enough time to finish your homework. If he thinks you're my accomplice, I'll tell him I bullied you to do it."

That wasn't what he was thinking but who was he to complain? "Thank you."

"No problem."

Harry went back to his Transfiguration essay and managed to finish him right before the Seventh Year released the creatures.

"Merlin," Harry's eyes widened, "how many did you…? We can't see the floor anymore!" The Common Room was so full of rats that one would have trouble to even stand so walk… There must have been hundreds of rats.

"All my pocket money went there." He brightly smiled. "It is my last year here so I want it to be memorable. Now shut up, he will be here in five, four, three, two, one…"

At the very second Jeremy stopped counting, Cedric entered the room, reading. The Fifth Year frowned and looked at his feet. He went back to his book for a second until he hurriedly looked at his feet again.

Finally, he dropped his book and screamed.

"Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!" Jeremy waved his wand and a rat jumped to the Prefect's face. He screamed again and threw the rat away. "Fitz!" He finally saw the older boy. "You're dead!" Sadly, Jeremy was laughing too much. Cedric took his wand while rats began to walk on his legs. "Potter! Open the bloody door!" Harry promptly obeyed. "Now get out! Get out! OUT! Expulso!"

"Go little rats!" Jeremy screamed. "Go scare other students!"

"Fitz! What are these abominations doing here?"

"It's Halloween!"

Cedric tried to catch his breath and glare at the same time. "Sorry Jeremy but the place of buffoon is already taken by the Weasley twins. You can't rival!"

"Sure I can!" He humphed.

"Oh, really?" Cedric dryly asked. "Why?"

"Because I'm the only one allowed to annoy you. Just you wait! Once I talk to them, I…"

Cedric's eyes widened in alarm. "That won't be necessary." He hurriedly said. Harry hid a smirk. He wouldn't be surprised if Cedric was doing everything to not let the three meet. Hogwarts would be doomed otherwise. "Halloween you said? Then if it's Halloween…"

"I knew you would understand." The Seventh Year smirked. "Too bad they're gone."

"Trust me, the world is a better place without them."

"I wonder how the rest of the school will react when they realize they are attacked by rats."

Cedric froze. "What?"

"Well, you did chase them," Fitz remarked, "where do you think they are now?" Cedric slapped his forehead. "Sad, eh? Especially if you consider that I would have put them back in their cages have you not…"

"Jeremy, shut up."

Jeremy just smirked.

0~*~0

Once the whole 'my God, what should we do against the abomination of nature called rats" speech, Harry went to classroom 58. Apparently, Hermione wanted him exceptionally come here for the History club. Speaking of her, she was already there. "Morning." He greeted.

"Hello Harry," Hermione gave a wide smile and played with her wand. "I just _knew_ you would come right now, you know?"

"Really?"

She nodded. "Strange, eh? Did you talk with Nathan recently?" Harry deflated. "So he _still_ hasn't apologized. As expected." She nodded to herself.

"I…I tried to talk to him b…but I can't find him." If he didn't know better he would think his twin was avoiding him.

Hermione nodded. "One would think he is always with his invisibility cloak in his pocket in case you come."

"Strange, right?" Harry nervously chuckled.

"Yes." She chuckled as well. "Do you know what is stranger?"

"No." He smiled.

"The fact that as soon as you entered the corridor," Hermione grabbed something in thin air and took his family invisibility cloak. Harry jumped "Nathan here tried to take the invisibility cloak and escape. As expected, his attempt ended in failure."

"Hermione," Harry stared at his now unmoving brother, "what did you…?"

"I froze him." She shrugged. "And now he is trapped."

"But why did you..?"

"Harry," Hermione leaned on her desk, "Nathan has been unbearable these last days. Sure, he fooled almost everyone but he didn't fool _me_."

"How weird?"

She stiffened. "He is leaving the Common Room in the middle of the night."

"What if Pettigrew is here?" Harry hotly said. "Does he realize that he is…"

"Tell him," she sighed "because he absolutely refuses to listen to me. And I have enough of seeing him hiding under his invisibility cloak whenever you're near. So now," Hermione waved her wand and unfreezed Nathan, "you two talk."

The two boys stared at each other.

"So," Harry tried, "how are you?"

"Fine." the red-haired shrugged. "And you?"

"I've had w…worse days"

They stared.

"How are you?"

"Good," the Griffindor shrugged, "and you?"

"Good enough." Harry shrugged back. "And you?"

"Well I'm feeling fine, and yo…"

"For Merlin's sake," Hermione hit her head on the table "can you _please_ stop this?"

"Stop what?" Harry asked.

"We are talking."

"I can't believe it." Hermione mumbled before taken a quill and wrting something. "Here," she gave the Huffelpuff a note before giving another to her friend, "read what is written."

"_Dear Harry,_" Nathan began "_I am sorry to have called you a pathetic squib and made a scene in the middle of the infirmary and I apologize for having tried to avoid you these two past months for no apparent reason_."

"_Dear Nat_,"

"Don't Nat me!"

Harry sent him a dirty look. "_Dear Nat, I accept y…you're apolog…gy…"_

"The note stammers too?"

Harry ignored him,_ "but I will only forgive you when y…you tell me why."_

Harry stared at Nathan. Nathan stared back. Hermione stared at them. She finally had enough. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to say it?" Hermione asked.

"There is nothing written on the note!" Hermione banged her head on the desk.

"Nathan Sirius Potter! You are going to stop being an idiot and tell us what is wrong with you!"

That was going to take a while.

"What is wrong with me? He should be the one apologizing!"

"How so?" Harry raised his voice.

"This would have never happened had you not been here!"

Alright, he had enough. "Merlin, what were you expecting for fuck sake? That I was going to act like a jerk and let you in the infirmary alone?"

"I wasn't alone, I had my friends!" Nathan screamed.

"And of course your friends mean more than me!" Harry screamed back.

"How dare you! You are the one who let me down!"

"Letting you down? Letting you down?"

"Yes! You were always busy with your bloody pigeon!"

"Hedwig is not a _pigeon_!"

"Boys?"

"And anyway!" Harry yelled. "You were too busy with Prat…"

"His name is Ron!"

"Prat is a prat and I will call him Prat if I want to! You were too busy playing Quidditch and always refused to play cards with me!"

"That's because you were always cheating! Even worse than with Monopoly!"

"For the thousandth time I do not cheat!"

"Sure you do!"

"I don't!"

"You do, you do, you do, you do!"

"Boys?"

"I'm sure you won Huffelpuff's last year poker tournament by cheating otherwise you wouldn't have these twenty Galleons!"

"You looked into my things?" Harry screamed. "That's it! You're dead!"

"SILENCE!"

They stopped yelling and slowly turned their head. Harry discreetely winced. Hermione sue looked _furious_.

"How old are you?" Hermione hissed. "Three? Four?"

"Thirteen but that moron only understand me if I act his mental age." Harry sent Nat a dirty look.

"Nathan, if you value your life, shut up." Hermione threatened. "Harry is your brother, of course he would have come to see you."

"Well I didn't want to see him!"

"But why?"

Nathan's face hardened. "Because."

"How mature."

"Harry…"

"He wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Harry hissed.

"Merlin, you truly are in a bad mood today!" Nathan mocked him. "What's wrong little Puff? A bad Slytherin took your cookie?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"It's Halloween. So? Scared that Voldemort comes after you?" Hermione flinched.

"You truly don't know."

"So you confess?"

"Nat, it's been nine years since that day."

Nathan flinched. Hermione sent him a questioning look but Harry ignored her.

"You have no idea," Harry began "how one feel when someone you love is about to die."

"Harry, I…"

"And now you tell me that I have no right to worry about you. No, I am only supposed to come whenever you want me to."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav…"

"Let me tell you this: I got the message. The next time you're hurt, I won't be here."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what Nat?"

"Don't Nat me." He murmured.

"Then what?"

"It's…" the younger twin looked away "it's the Dementors. Th…they're horrible."

"Nat…"

"When I'm close to Dementors," Nathan interrupted the bushy-haired girl, "I hear voices, screams, they make me see things and... you're in my visions."

"Nat…"

"I know that it's not real," Nathan whispered, "I know but I…I can't help it. And seeing you right after…" Nathan fell silent. Suddenly Harry felt like the greatest jerk on earth.

"But they're gone, right?" Hermione softly said. "They won't come back. Professor Dumbledore promised."

"Yeah. But these things they are so…"

"I know." The two Third-Years shared a sad smile.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I…" Nathan bite his lower lip uncomfortably, "I'm sorry."

At first, Harry didn't know what to do. So he just took his note and read aloud. "_I forgive you. N...now let's have s…sibling time together b…by playing *insert game*_."

Hermione didn't look impressed. "You were supposed to name the game of your choice."

"Even I know that." Nathan smirked.

"I propose poker then."

"Alri…no way! You'll cheat!"

"I don't cheat!"

"You do!"

"I don't!'

"You do!"

"It's sibling time, 'member? I choose the game and I choose poker!"

"There is no way I'm playing alone with you then!" Nathan turned to his friend. "Mione?"

"Well," she hesitatedn "I have homework and I don't know how to play…"

"We can teach you."

"It's not as if we can win anyway, _considering that he is cheating_."

"I AM NOT…"

"Alright, alright!" Hermione interrupted them. "Will you teach me?"

"There is only one rule: no matter what, Harry's cards beat yours every bloody time."

0~*~0

Finally, after five parties of pocker, Harry had to leave the two Griffindor if he didn't want to be late for the feast. Halloween fest were without contest the best moment of Halloween and he wasn't going to miss the tale of Sir Nicholas's execution for nothing in the world.

"You seem really happy." Cedric remarked at dessert.

Harry smirked. "I won twenty Galleons."

"Let me guess." The Prefect sighed and put some some treatle tart on his plate. "A poker player who didn't know better?"

"S...Some did t...try to warn her but..."

"Say no more." He took some more food and sighed. "If I didn't know better, I would say you are cheating."

"I am _not_ cheating!"

"Sometimes I wonder…"

"Twenty Galleons that Pettigrew will attack Griffindor's Common Room during the feast!"

Cedric sighed. "Fitz, it took me a while but I have finally learnt my lesson. I refuse to bet with you."

"Spoil fun. Potter?"

"I never bet."

"Super Prefect strikes again! Merlin Cedric, you are contaminating these Firsties!"

"It's strange, I was under the impression you were." Cedric dryly said.

"What are you talking about?" The oldest boy smirked.

"Why are you in Huffelpuff again? Because last time I checked, the hard-work part is a bit _lacking_."

"There is hard-work and _hard-work_."

"You took two NEWTS, Jeremy. _Two_." He showed two fingers.

"_Three_." He imitated Cedric. "Snape may have chased me from Potions but I am taking my Potion NEWT."

"Sorry but Snape was right to chase you. The Head Boy told me about your so called _potion skills_."

"Has it ever occurred to you," Jeremy smirked "that I chose to ruin my potions to learn?"

"You were endangering everyone!"

"And there was Snape to save the day, every time. Wood understood my reasoning and I milked it until Snape chased me. Everything went according to the plan."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Cedric massaged his temples. "The whole 'no Potion class with Snape anymore'."

"Exactly. I am only taking three NEWTS Diggory because I am a genius."

And here Hermione wanted to take every option because she was a genius. Someone has to explain this to him.

"Every class you say?" Jeremy blinked. Oops, apparently he has talked aloud. "Well, it is not unseen but they all have a burn-out before Christmas."

"B…but she has t…two classes at th…the same times sometimes!"

The Seventh Year frowned. "Impossible. Timetables can't allow that."

"I looked at Third Year's timetables" Cedric corrected. "Arithmancy and Divination does take place at the same time."

"Then what about those who chose both?" Cedric shrugged. "There is something fishy here… Oh," he slapped his head, "of course. Well, then that means…"

"Ex…excuse me Jeremy b…but…"

"Sorry, sorry. Tell me does she miss classes sometimes?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's _Hermione_."

Jeremy smiled. "Hermione you say? Seems to be a lovely girl. When can I meet her?"

"Jeremy…"

"Well…"

"I'm free every day except Tuesday."

He was certainly going to regret it later but, why not letting the two meet? "Then…next Saturday?"

Jeremy flashed a smile. "Good. I think our discussion will be much enlightening!"

"Merlin helps up." Cedric mumbled.

"What is wrong with you today?"

"Oh, I don't know. You see, when I got up there was that _huge_ army of rats waiting for me and then the twins turned me into a sparkly vampire..."

Jeremy looked interested. "Do tell."

Cedric wasn't finished however "…and everyone was calling me Edward! Do I look like an Edward to you?"

"Well if you were _sparkling_…"

"And Bella…"

"Bella, like that Griffindor in your class who wants you to father her children?"

"This Bella." Cedric nodded. "She…she tried to…why am I telling you that anyway?"

"Because you're stupid," came the immediate answer. "So what did she do? Tell me."

"After such reply you can bet I won't tell you a thing!"

"Worth a try." The pale boy shrugged.

Cedric was about to say something when Professor McGonagall hit her glass with her fork.

"Everyone! The Headmaster wants to say few words."

The silence was immediate. Dumbledore got up and began to talk.

"Twelve years ago, as some of you may remember, the Wizarding World was at war." Cedric and Jeremy slightly nodded. "Twelve years ago, the dark wizard who began this war was defeated and the Wizarding World has been in peace ever since. I however want to raise my glass to those who unfortunately never saw the end of this war. I raise my glass to those who gave their lives for what they believed to be right. Because, no matter what others may say, a man, or a child, no matter how powerful he may be, is nothing alone. A war cannot be won if there is no one to fight and sacrifice everything for a cause worth fighting for. To those heroes history won't remember, _we_ will not forget what you did for us"

"We will not forget." Everyone raised their glass.

"And I hope that no one in that room will have to make the choice you had to do. Let's that golden age never end and let's not our differences separate us and made us forget what really matters. That's all."

Everyone politely clapped.

"How strange," Jeremy blinked "it's the first time he makes such speech."

"I'm not surprised." Cedric shook his head.

"Why?" Harry wonders.

"What do you remember about the war?" Harry blinked. "Nothing and your classmates were born in time of peace. Look at how they are named."

"How they are nam…"

"We have five Nathans."

"Oh."

"No one really remember these dark times. Not even I."

"As for me," Jeremy added, "it is fuzzy at best. I don't even remember his name."

"I do."

"Really?"

Cedric nodded, "Lord Nosferati."

Harry stared. "That's not his name."

"You sure?" Cedric blinked. "Because I'm certain…"

"Cedric, if I have to make a guess, it would be more Lord Draccu than Nosferati," he turned to Harry "right?" Harry shook his head. "Not Draccu?"

'Don't tell me… They do not say You-Know-Who's name because they do not know who You-Know-Who is?' Harry sweated.

"Oy," Jeremy asked a Sixth Year, "you know You-Know-Who's name, right?"

"We do not say his name!"

"Sure," he nodded "but I am not asking you to _say_ it, I'm asking you if you _know_ it."

"Of course I do!"

"Then what it is?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't know who You-Know-Who is. Do you know how bloody irritating it is?"

"Alright, but it's just because it's you." The Sixth Year began to whisper and Jeremy had to lean to listen.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Certain."

"Thanks." He turned to Cedric. "I got it! It's Maltazar!"

"Wrong guess." Harry shook his head.

"Sorry," he told the Sixth Year, "but you don't know who You-Know-Who is either."

"Of course I do!"

"Sorry but Potter here," why did Fitz have to point him? "says you don't."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"V...Vo...vol..."

"Volo?"

"Volvo?"

"It's a car mark, Cedric."

"Vol...de...mort."

They stared.

"Vol de mort?" Cedric tried to say it. "Isn't that, like, French?" Harry shrugged. He stared at the other two Huffelpuffs. "Does it ring a bell to you?"

"Nope, nothing."

"No bell."

"You got it wrong, Potter."

'No, I don't!' He furiously thought.

"What does Vol de mort means anyway?" Cedric turns to the Sixth Year.

"I can ask if you want."

"Ask Mike." Harry proposed.

"The Second Year?" Jeremy blinked.

"He is French."

"Really? Then why isn't he at Beauxbatons, then?"

Harry shrugged. "Never asked him.

"Dear Sixth Year, may you _please_..."

"Alright." He raised his hands. "I'm curious too. Vol de mort, tsk! What kind of British Dark Lord would use a French name?" A few minutes later, the answer came. "Before I begin, I want to say that you are the only one to believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name is Vol de mort." Alright, _that_ was worrying. "He told me it means in his opinion _Theft of Death_."

Cedric blinked. "_Theft of Death_?"

The Sixth Year shrugged. "Either that or _Flight of Death_. Considering the context, he considered this 'Dark Lord' wanted to and I quote 'trick death itself than fly with it to Neverland.'" The older students laughed.

Harry banged his head on the table. _Mike_!

"Sorry Harry but there is no way the most dangerous wizard of the century has such a lame name!"

And that was how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named became He-Whose-Name-Was-Too-Lame-To-Be-Remembered.

**Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
